History Of The Team
by BlueDragon123
Summary: This is the story of the Storm Hawks before they all met each other. Well before Junko and Stork. No pairings until later. :D
1. The Beginning Part 1

_Good morrow dear readers. I'm not just saying that to be spastic. I am genuinely happy to be back and have a good idea for a story._

_Anyway most of you are attentive enough to notice that I discontinued Ask A Character. Why did I do it? I think that with the reviews I was getting I couldn't have made a good chapter. I already wrote I'll Never Forget You and The Final Battle. So I'm due one good story._

_So sorry but no more Ask A Character. Enjoy the chapter._

I don't know if you have ever got bad news from someone but when you look back on the memories seconds before it happened they are tainted with...everything to come. When I was playing with Flynn in the back garden I was so happy.

I was waiting for my dear husband to come home. Lightning Strike, one of the most respected Sky Knights to hit the skies, leader of the bravest team of Sky Knights ever the Storm Hawks. And my spouse. And Flynn's dad.

When I saw Gilligan swoop down from the sky I know it is going to sound corny but everything appeared to turn grey. The flowers dulled, the music of the birds in the trees suddenly muffled and Flynn seemed so far away. All I could see was the Gilligan's face like a tombstone.

I knew they had gone off on a dangerous mission. I knew that it was dangerous. I just assumed that he would come back. He always did. He was always so careful.

I could feel the lump in my throat growing just before Gilligan's wheels hit the ground. Flynn wandered over to the flowers in the garden. He was too young to understand. He had only just learned how to walk. Lightning had never seen him walk.

The thought hit me like a stone wall, cold and unmoving.

He was never coming home.

Flynn would never know his father.

And if he failed...

Gilligan strode over. He stood over me. He looked at my face and nodded. I burst into tears.

Flynn wandered over green eyes open and curious.

"Mum," he said, pointing one of his pudgy fingers at me. I looked at him. How do you explain this to a three year old?

"Hey little man," said Gilligan, stooping over Flynn. "Why don't you go inside?" Flynn cocked his head confused. Gilligan pointed over his head towards his sky ride. That got Flynn's attention. He had loved the idea of flying since he could reach out and touch one. He clumsily walked over to it, falling over and then picking himself up.

Gilligan looked down at me. I had one question.

"Was it worth it?" Gilligan looked at me with the strangest look on his face like I had just said something hilarious.

"Oh yes it was definitely worth it. Here I brought you back something," he said reaching over on to his back and pulled out Lightning's sword and shield. I could feel the heat from the blade.

It felt wrong. The energy crystals that Lightning used didn't make any heat; he always said it was a waste. I reached for it but Gilligan pulled back pushing the shield towards me. I was determined and I made a wild grab for the sword.

Two things happened.

Gilligan shoved the shield into my stomach so hard that I flew back into a tree.

I saw the red crystal at the base of my husband's sword. Which meant the Flynn was fatherless for no reason at all.

Gilligan spat on the shield and then threw it at me. Then he walked back to his sky ride.

"Why?" I asked, too winded to ask anything more detailed.

Gilligan looked back at me and shrugged.

"Because times are changing and that means time to change sides. Now I feel it my gentlemanly obligation to ask you to come back with me before the Talons come to your secret hidey hole and blow it to smithereens."

I glared at him. "I'd rather eat dirt."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure." Then he picked up Flynn. "Hey buddy how are you doing?" My blood turned to ice water.

"Give him back."

He ignored me. "We're going for a ride today." Flynn gurgled and clapped his hands. "Mummy is staying here so wave goodbye." Flynn smiled at me with the two teeth that he had managed to grow. Then he waved goodbye.

I tried to get up, ignoring my previous wounds and running towards the pair of them. I would not give up. He was my son.

"Gilligan put him down," I hissed but I was too late. He had already got on his skimmer and driven off. Flynn was still waving goodbye. "FLYNN! Bring him back, Gilligan."

He looked back at me with his brown eyes and that was the first and last time I noticed the evil in his eyes.

"I'm the Dark Ace. Consider Gilligan gone."

_Hope you liked the first chapter? BTW does anyone know if three is the right age for Flynn to be walking?_

_Review please. I missed you guys._


	2. The Beginning Part 2

_Gato: Thanks for being understanding. I am glad that I am alive too_

_Diehard:Glad to be back. And don't forget about our story. :P Just joking_

_Aerrowfangirl1993: Yes, yes my stuff sucks. Whatever. Do you have any constructive cristisms or am I going to have to wait here forever with baited breath?_

_Rita: Thanks_

_Luna: He's good_

_Neko: Thanks for the confidence booster. I will try my hardest_

_Rose: Thanks. I wish I had thought of it during Ask A Character_

_Ali: Whoops. My bad. I missed your nice little comments. It is good to be back_

_Pluvia: Now that would be telling. Hey is your name Latin or something? I ask because it seems random_

* * *

Emilia was playing on the cliffs again. No-one paid any attention. Ever since she could walk she had been up there and never once had she fallen.

She was odd, for a six year old. She was drawn to crystals. She would watch them for hours on end waiting for something to happen. Her mother had often found her staring at a cooking crystal, titling her head every so often to see it from a new angle.

The cliff itself was full of crystals and every so often Emilia would see one on a high ledge and find a way up there to get it. The first one she had ever found was a blue crystal that her father had made into a necklace for her mother. No-body knew what it did but Emilia was fascinated by it still.

She ran moved slowly along the grassy top of the cliff looking for more shiny crystals. At last she saw one poking out of the rock face a little below her. She reached out for it with her hand and tried to pull it out. It wouldn't budge.

Emilia looked around and found a big rock. She returned to the crystal and hammered at the rock around it. After a few hours of chipping, there was a big enough space to slip the crystal out from.

She pulled it out with a flourish. Grasping her trophy she ran for the village to show it off. That's the moment when things began to go wrong.

Suddenly there was a silence like before a storm. Nothing dared to move.

Then there was a whoosh! A bright red flash hit the middle of the village and the roofs began to burn. Emilia ran faster. There was screaming and she saw thing falling from the sky on skimmers.

She had seen them before when their team had last visited. She could only have been three. She remembered the grave looks on their faces under their bright face paint, the crying and whimpering from others and her mother whispering to her father that there was no-one left to unite them.

According to everyone that had been the day the Storm Hawks died.

On top of the skimmers was what every right minded Atmosian feared. The Talons. They were laughing as they shot off bolts of red that started fires, grabbed kids from their mothers arms and started lining up the adults.

She saw her parents being lead away by two burly Cyclonians. Her father was limp like he was asleep and his face was covered in bruises and cuts. Her mother was squirming and shouting, trying to get to her husband.

"Mummy," yelled Emilia. Her mother saw her and blanched.

"Run Emilia. Get out of here," she screamed but Emilia wasn't herself. She was scared, she was alone and more than anything she wanted her mother. She ran to her and grabbed her around the waist. The Talon stopped out of surprise and her mother took this opportunity to get her hands free and hug her daughter back.

She stroked her hair and kept repeating "it's going to be okay" even though it wasn't.

Then another Cyclonian stepped over them and began to drag Emilia away. She struggled and squirmed, screaming,

"Mum. Help!" but her mother could do nothing as she was shackled to a line of women. Emilia was shoved roughly into a carrier with about five other kids in there already. She ran for the door but it was already locked. She jumped for the window in the door but she was still too small to reach.

She pounded her fists against the door. All she did was make her knuckles bloody.

The other kids were crying but Emilia was too angry. All she wanted to do was get out of here and scratch out some Cyclonians eye.

Then the carriage moved suddenly and she flew into the door and was knocked to the floor. Tears of pain welled up in her eyes but then she felt something pressing against her chest. It was her mother's crystal necklace.

She clutched it in her bloody fist. She would have her revenge on Cyclonia or die trying.

* * *

Blue: I updated as soon as I could. Wow nine reviews

Finn: Yeah high five.

*high fives Finn*

Piper: So whos Flynn?

Blue: Not telling

Aerrow: Why is he only walking at three?

Blue: We'll see

Stork: Are you ever going to give a staight answer?

Blue: I guess we'll see


	3. Orientation with Roy

Hey guys. Always nice to have reviews:

Booklover: Glad that you are enjoying it

Pluvia: So what does it mean? Right.

Saphearcessky: Read on. Find out.

Neko: Naturally. :p

Diehard: I had a feeling that you would :p

Rose: Fast enough?

Ali: Graci! That's Italian for thanks. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.

And I would like to put out a special thank you to Aerrowfangirl1993 for not reviewing. I appreciate it. I really do.

* * *

It was raining. I hated guard duty in the rain. You just know that somewhere out there, the Dark Ace is lying in his plush room doing nothing while I am stuck out here in the cold and the wet waiting for some snot nosed kids to arrive.

'Course the benefit is that I don't have to work. Just stand around all day and eat doughnuts. The occasional 'Hail Cyclonis' and a 'Looking good sir' also never went amiss. That was why I'm not feeding the track beasts on Zartacla.

The carrier pulled up in front of the orphanage and I sighed. I was about ten minutes away from this being someone else's problem but now it was down to me to stop the little brats from crying and put them through the induction.

So imagine my surprise when I didn't hear any crying as I got closer. The kids were quiet. Almost too quiet.

I opened the door and one fool jumped at me. I jumped out of the way and she fell on the wet ground. I picked her up and she started kicking and hissing and punching at me. It was kind of cute actually. She had bright amber eyes that seemed to burn with anger.

I threw her headfirst back in the carrier and heard the inevitable crash. It felt good to do that.

"Alright, everyone out," I said. The children stayed where they were until the idiot that attacked me nodded. Then they filed out one at a time. They lined up and watched me with wide eyes.

"Isn't it your lucky day?" I said with fake enthusiasm. Most of them ignored me except for the kid that I had thrown into the back wall. She stared at me so hard that it gave a new meaning to 'if looks could kill.' I ignored her as best I could.

"You are all here to be evaluated. Talons are born of a specific breed-"

"Scum." The girl interrupted. Some of the kids started laughing so I lit up my crystal staff. They shut up.

"Talons are born strong, smart and confident." The girl snorted. I ignored it. This was the bit that I enjoyed. "Some of you will be picked to go to boot camp to train to become Talons and serve Master Cyclonis when you are older. Some of you will help out in the kitchens. Now I'm going to split you up and I want half of you to go to the Suds, that's what we call the kitchen group, to serve Cyclonis in a slightly different way."

"And if we refuse?" asked the girl.

"You can't," said a voice from behind me. I didn't even need to look. I knew from the voice that it was Ravess. It was hard to believe that her thin turkey neck could hold such a gigantic ego. One promotion up to captain and suddenly she was queen of the castle. After this she was going nowhere.

She walked past me without even looking at me and stopped in front of the girl. She studied her and the girl fixed her with her scary amber cat stare.

While she was distracted, I split up the Talons from the Suds staff. All the girls were useful for were Suds duty. They were too emotionally involved for anything serious except for a distinct few. Cyclonis and Ravess were top of that list.

Finally, after prying apart tear soaked siblings and granite faced friends I came to the girl. She was too emotional for any real work.

"Suds." I said, pulling her away from Ravess towards the Suds group.

"No," cried Ravess, who grabbed the girls other arm and pulled her away from me. I sighed. "Don't give me that attitude, Roy, the girl is obviously too valuable to give to the Suds." Some of the kids in the Suds group began to complain. She fixed them with a glance.

"She's a girl." I pointed out.

"Well done. Maybe you aren't an idiot after all. She had Talon potential." And with that she placed the girl in the Talon group. "I'm your superior Roy, so get on with it." And with that she walked away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the Suds group, a young blonde girl, move towards the Talon group. I turned around quickly and grabbed her round the waist. She struggled. I drop kicked her into another brat, so that both of them were sprawled on the ground covered in mud and snot.

I pulled them both up. "You were put in these groups for a reason. Now you won't leave them until you die." That started more of them crying. The other guards were coming over ready to take them away. I had to finish this quick. I ignored the Suds and moved over to the future Talons.

"Now that you are leaving your old lives behind you are allowed a new name. What shall it be?"

"Any name?" asked the amber girl.

"Any name," I said hoping that she had turned to our way of thinking.

"And you picked Roy?" she said. I went back to ignoring her.

"What are your new names?"

"Lily."

"Oliver."

"Dragon."

Everybody screamed a name except for amber girl. There was hush and then she said,

"Piper. Because I am going to lead all the children away where you'll never find them."

* * *

I'm sorry this one wasn't up to scratch but there are very few ways to insultingly say kids and dumb it down to fit a Cyclonian vocab.

Regardless, well done those who saw that it was Piper. I've often wondered how she got such a weird name. Not that any of the others are particularly normal.

Review soon. This means you Ali and Gato.


	4. Initiation with Snipe

Sorry for the delay. School, mother, life ect got in the way. Anyway:

The one we call Doilan: Haven't heard from you for a while. Glad you like the story. PS I ignore them. I accept critisms but not outright bullying.

Booklover: Thanks! Loving 'hats off to you.' People should use that expression more

Aerrowfangirl1993: Drole? 1) Well as long as I get a muffin

2)No it's not

3)My story, my rules

4)Apparently one in my story

Ali: I know how that one goes. Thanks for the comments. I was hoping I got her right

Neko: Thanks. I know you have a lot of choice

Rain Dreamer (I think it sounds cool like something the Native Americans would come up with): Yep, Flynn is definatly coming back into the story soon

Diehard: I thought you might like that irony.

Rose: Feel free to hurt Roy whenever. I know Ravess doing good. Sometimes I come up with some freaky stuff.

* * *

As I walked in the drizzle I considered my new name. Piper. It sounded kind of weird. A couple of the kids were crying again. Others were talking about their new names. A tall kid was boasting that his new name was Dragon. A small blonde one was worried about his sister who had been forced to join the Suds. How was I going to save them?

As I looked around I saw that Suds group being carted off in the cattle trailer that had brought us here. That looked like the only way off this Terra. The weather didn't help with my thought process.

The sky was not like any ordinary storm cloud. It was grey and white in parts but in others there were flashes of midnight blue and blood red.

We were stopped in front of a gate that was huge. When I say huge, I mean that this imposing grey giant could have touched the stratosphere. Around it was a wall that looked like someone had pulled it out of a bored child's mind.

Dotted around the wall there were watchtowers. I could only just see the evil glint of the Talon's red goggles at the top. They patrolled the tops with those weird glowing crystal spears. I tried not to think about crystals because that reminded me of home. And that was too painful to remember just at the moment.

"Open up the gates," yelled one of our guards. The watchtower guard nodded and pulled a lever. Slowly, with the sound of something very old waking up for the first time, the gate opened its grey mouth to reveal what looked like a prison.

As I walked in I could see the barbed wire on the top of the wall that had been hidden by the rain. I saw the little huts made of steel and iron. I saw that the majority of the inhabitants were guys with only two girls that I could see. One grey haired teenager in the corner playing marbles with a blue haired nine year old, more interested in their games than the new arrivals.

"Okay kids, go and have fun," said one of the guards pushing us towards the other children. I could see a few of them look up and then avert their gaze. The whole thing had the aura of something that was about to go terribly, terribly wrong.

As soon as the Talons left one of the meatier kids walked away from a group of guys and I saw in the middle was a kid with bright green hair who was missing a few teeth lying in the dirt.

Suddenly someone from behind grabbed me and pulled me into another group. I was too mesmerised by the imposing danger to notice who it was.

The guy who was walking towards my group was a least six feet tall and built with large muscles everywhere like an overgrown ape. The way he looked at the rest of the boys from my village reminded me of the way a starved dog looks at a pie.

"Hello, weaklings," he said, in deep, gruff voice. "My name is Snipe and for the next couple of weeks I will keep you in your place. Below me and everyone else who has been here longer than you have."

Then he picked up the blonde kid who had been snivelling for his sister and punched him so hard in the gut, he folded like a card. I wanted to run over and help the kid but the mystery boy held me back.

"Shh," he said, in a slightly quavering voice. "Calm down unless you want Snipe to have you for seconds."

"Yeah, we need at least one girl in one piece around here," said another, slightly more calm than the first.

I wanted to see who they were but I was too busy struggling to reach my group as one by one Snipe picked them off, hitting them, kneeing them and even head butting every guy in the group into submission.

A crowd had gathered to watch and then I saw the real differences between these people. They all had to wear the same uniform but some of them were cheering on Snipe, chanting his name and laughing as the kids were buried face first in the stinking mud.

Others watched, shaking their heads and looking at each other with looks that said 'How long before it's over?'

There was nothing I could do. I just watched as one by one the boys in my group lay twitching in a pile of bruised limbs while Snipe kicked and punched them.

At last it was over. Snipe spat on the ground and moved back to pummelling the other boy. Some of the crowd just walked off, bored now that the circus was over. The others helped the kids up, dusted them down and introduced themselves.

I turned around to the mystery person who had pulled me away from the fray. He was about my age, maybe a bit younger with bright red hair and green eyes. He wore a grim expression like he was older than six, a forty year old man trapped in a younger man's body. He was staring at the spot where all the children had been lying in a heap.

"Why'd you save me?" I asked. He kept on staring. Another boy walked towards me, smaller than the red head with blonde, spiky hair and darting blue eyes, like he was waiting for the next punch.

"Come with me," said the blonde. "My name's Finn and I'll be showing you around." I nodded, recognising him as the calmer of the two voices, still looking at the red haired boy who was still looking at that spot of mud where the boys had been beaten.

As we walked away, I asked Finn, "Why is he staring at the mud?"

Finn sighed.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. I think it kills him that there isn't anything that he can do."

* * *

Piper: So Finn is there as well

Finn: Wouldn't be a story without the Finnster

Blue: Well they had to meet you at some point

Aerrow: So that kid is me

Blue: Yeah pretty much

Aerrow: And I am staring at mud?

Stork: Mindworms

Blue: Defo! Review soon guys.


	5. Flynn, Aerrow and

Sorry, this is late. I was busy revising. Word to the wise never ever let your mother in your room while you're revising. It took my half an hour to rid of her. So anyway:

Doilan: Don't get Finn mad. He can scream for hours. Thanks for the compliment. Waiting for the first spelling error

Diehard: Since when was mud boring?

Neko: Much appreciated.

Delphi: Sorry it took so long.

Rose: You know this from experience?

Pluvia: Calm down. I love the translation though so I think you should reconsider. Thanks I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Piper's POV

I stared back at the kid with red hair. He watched as the other boys around the beaten children picked them up, dusted off their clothes and told them jokes. He watched them all individually. One by one they walked off in their pairs, some joining into groups until it was just him, me and Finn.

Then the red head collapsed. And I mean proper tired-face-down-in-the-mud faint. Finn rushed over and pulled him up. I ran over and tried to wipe the muck off his face.

"What's his name?" I asked Finn as we dragged him over to a set off steps in front of a cottage.

"You mean his real name or his Talon name?" I looked at him confused and he sighed. "When you come here you have three things left off your outer life: your real name, your age and your dignity. One way or another, Cyclonis strips you of them."

"How?" I asked and I as we set down Nameless on the steps he flickered his eyes open. He looked at me and then back to Finn.

"I thought I told you to take care of her," he said. Well, it was more of a croak but I was still amazed to hear him talk. Finn grinned.

"Dude, if you hadn't fainted I would still be wowing her with the Finnster's Tour of the Talon Camp." I rolled my eyes but neither boy noticed.

"I'm sure she was weak at the knees," said Nameless. I sighed and then I remembered.

"Hey what is your name?" I asked. Nameless tilted his head at Finn.

"You never told her your name. Some tour," he joked.

"She was asking your name, dumbo," retorted Finn. Oh was all that Nameless could manage. He looked at me and I felt like I was being studied and analyzed as he swept me over with unreadable green eyes.

"My name is Aerrow," he said and Finn swore under his breath and looked away. "But-" he continued "my real name is Flynn."

Aerrow's POV

I don't know why and I still am not sure if it was the right idea but when I told her my real name, Finn lit up like a candle. He bent over and whispered,

"Nice choice, dude." The girl, Piper, just looked at us like we were insane. That's probably what it looked like from outside so I explained.

"Everyone here knows my name but Finn and I swore never to tell anyone our real names unless-" I paused and Piper looked at me like... well I couldn't really tell. This girl was cool and calm. The guards had said she was the youngest, six years old like us but internally I think she was older. I just wasn't sure if she was a Talon or not.

Finn whispered in my ear, "Still not sure?" I shook my head. This girl was something else and she was either on our side or she was with the others and I shouldn't have judged her so soon. Maybe she wasn't the one that we needed.

"So are you two going to tell me what you're gossiping about?" she asked and we shook our heads. There was nothing to say. She walked off in a huff and Finn took the seat next to me.

"You told her your real name. I thought you were sure."

"I know. So did I but she could so easily be one of them. I think that we need to watch her." Finn nodded but scowled at the ground still. "What?"

"You were giving the younger ones your lunch again weren't you?" I sighed.

"They need it more than I do."

"Dude, you're only six."

"In the Talon's eyes I am ten."

"No you are six. You can't feed the hungry when Snipe takes their food."

"But he'll starve them otherwise!"

"Dude, please promise you are going to stop this. You need to eat something. How are you going to fight the Sky Knights if you can't stand up?"

There was a faint squelch behind me and then "Yeah, whelp. I would hate to lose my favourite punching bag." I didn't even turn around.

"Morning Snipe."

* * *

Aerrow: So I'm going to get beaten up?

Blue: Yeah looks that way

Finn: Awesome it's not me for once.

Blue: Don't tempt me.

Piper: Hey when are you going to update that crossover story?

Blue: Soon. I have a really cool idea. R&R guys.


	6. Sam, Luke and Lily

_Hello people from the real world. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I will make up for with...this, I am so dead. Regardless:_

_Sapsky: I will let you know soon...maybe, Also Aerrow was about four when he was taken. Two years later Piper was six so she is a little bit older than him._

_Aerrowfangirl: Will you please leave my mother alone? She doesn't know I write these stories. Would you please come up with some decent insults!? Snipe is the bully because he is older and he is an idiot. It's my decision plus I will have enough OCs soon. Finally FYI I am not making any thing idiot or otherwise for a few years (touch wood). Good enough for you. :)_

_Ali: Much appreciated. You're never boring so don't worry. I personally love it when Aerrow gets all noble. It's the best quality of cartoon characters. I'm glad you loved it. Don't worry if you forget to review. Do you think you could work on a new story or maybe a good oneshot to open the creative floodgates?_

_Melody: Glad that you are enjoying it but what parts don't you enjoy? I love constructive criticisms. As for Lightning Strike, they mention his name in Origins. Watch it on YouTube if you've never seen it before._

_Rose: It wouldn't put in the ... I wanted. Well done for noticing btw. Thanks for the support of Aerrow being beaten up._

_Neko: Awesome. I thought Flynn was an okay name for Aerrow but you have to love his new one 3_

_The One We Call Doilan: The Great One makes mistakes? :o Shocker. ;p Thanks for the support. I do enjoy those little sub stories that bring it all together._

_Pluvia: She's annoying but I think deep down she just wants my story to progress. Or she's a jerk. Whatever fits best. Thanks for reading/loving the story. _

* * *

Piper's POV

I was annoyed. My first five minutes in this hell hole and already I was being messed around. So he told me his first name. The way that Finn had looked at me it was like Aerrow (or Flynn or whoever) had just proposed.

I needed some decent conversation. I looked around for the two girls. They were still playing marbles in the corner. I walked over to them.

"Hi," I said. The little one giggled, then the other one shushed her and they returned to their game.

"Umm..." I said.

"Is that all they taught you at Sky Knight School," giggled the littler one, "Hi and Umm...?"

"Lily, be nice," said the taller one and I thought _Finally some sense. _"She only just arrived. It will be a while before she is purified of the Sky Knights."

"Purified?" I asked.

"Can you say anything over one word?" said Lily, giggling. "Sam, why would Cyclonis save this one? She is soooooo stupid." Sam bent over the game as if she was studying it but I could see she was just trying to suppress a smile. Had I walked into a world without sanity?

"Can you go ten minutes without being a brat?" I hit back.

"What do you know? She's not a shaved monkey. I underestimated you," said Lily. I ignored her and turned to Sam.

"What do you mean by purged?" I asked. She looked at me with a weird smile on her face, like I had just burped the alphabet and she was trying not to laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. "When anyone comes from the outside world they are usually tainted by Sky Knights so they have to come here to be purged and to join the great Cyclonian movement."

"It's an honour alright," said a sarcastic voice from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with brown hair and eyes leaning against one of the huts and staring at me like I was a science project. "We get to serve Cyclonis and she gets to sit in her palace and play with her daughter all day?"

"Ugh. Luke you know that's just a rumour," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Well all rumours have to come from somewhere," said Luke. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the girls. "Great seeing you two but I suppose if no one else is going to show –" He looked at me and said "Sorry what's your name?"

"Piper," I said. _Emilia _I thought. I still had the urge to say that. Luke nodded.

"Someone has to show Piper around," he said, pulling me around the muddy track and back towards the gates. We were almost there when Luke stopped suddenly as if he just heard something.

"So Piper," he began "are you okay?"

"Fine," I answered.

"Sorry about before. The Talon sisters are a little bit crazy but they are basically good people." I snorted.

"They're not good people. They worship the ground that Cyclonis walks on. I bet they would lick her shoes clean if she asked."

Luke laughed and I grinned. It was nice to think that there was someone I could make smile here. "Very observant. You'll have to get used to that. Some of the people here are worshipers. Me, I'm just here for the cool uniforms." I laughed a little bit. It sounded kind of weird.

"Can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"When I came here, there were two guys who asked me what my real name was-"

He put up his hand to stop me. "Aerrow and Finn?" I nodded. "They're a bit nuts. No one's sure if they are Cyclonis followers or not? They have this ritual where they tell you their name and you tell them yours and then you're part of their group."

"Okay," I said. He laughed.

"You should see your face." I think I heard something from behind the nearest hut. Like the sound a pillow makes when it's full of air and you punch it.

"What are they doing back there?" I asked moving around Luke and the cabin. He grabbed my arm and whispered 'Wait!' but it was too late. I had seen.

Aerrow's POV

I don't know why but it didn't hurt as badly this time. I mean it still hurt but not as much as usual. Maybe I was becoming immune. I slumped a bit but Snipe's friends held tighter around my arms.

Finn was fine. He looked upset and maybe a little uncomfortable that his arms were held behind his back as well but other than that, nothing seemed to be wrong.

"HEY!" said someone. Snipe didn't stop punching. He expected his cronies to tell him what was going on.

I saw her before anyone else did and sighed. "Piper. Go away." Then she started to look a bit fuzzy.

"You can't just treat people like that."

Snipe laughed. "He's not people. He's my punching bag."

"Well, I think that you are an ape. Does that make it true?" I winced. Was Piper trying to get herself killed? Snipe snorted and stopped smiling and turned around to see her. If he realises that she hadn't had her first beat down then she's going to be hurt. I can't let her be crushed.

"Do I know you?" he said. I tried to run forward and luckily Snipe's goons were too busy staring at Piper to notice me slip out of their grip. I sprinted over to where Piper was.

"Of course you know her. She's my cousin's twice removed friend. She has been here ages" I said. He looked at me blankly. "You know the one you beat up two days ago?" Fake comprehension dawned over Snipe's stupid face.

"I remember," he said, then fixed her with his violet eyes. "I'm the king of the castle here. And if you ever forget that, I'll stuff a knuckle sandwich down your throat."

Then he walked off with his goons. I sighed in relief.

"Hey! Aerrow or whatever your name is," said Piper. I turned around. "Why'd you have to butt in? I wasn't finished defending you. And since when was I your cousin's twice removed friend?"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Stork You haven't written since Saturday

Blue: Yep.

Aerrow: Because you had to revise

Blue: Yes

Piper: For an exam in January

Blue: That does sound kind of weak

Finn: Yeah it does.

Blue: Sorry. I will have the next chapter by Friday so nobody get their knickers in a twist *cough* Finn *cough*

Finn: HEY!


	7. The Ultimatum

Hello fans of fics. I decided to try and update ahead of schedule. Fingers and toes crossed! Anyway:

Gato: You are forgiven. Just don't forget to update your story soon okay. :D

Diehard: Yes there is probably going to be a future pairing but they're six right now. I don't think either are up to a serious relationship

Whisper: Relax breathe. Enjoy and plz update ASAP!

Rose: Not sure I like Aerrowfangril either. Snipe being thick is so useful, don't you think?

Neko: _Aerrow:_ Much appreciated!

Pluvia: Oh you'll see... *evil laugh*

Doilan: You're telling me. I updated in time so keep Finn to yourself!!! For the good of all humanity and my mental health. lol :p

Ali: New characters are extremmly hard. Sorry there are probably going to be some problems.

* * *

Aerrow's POV

"Piper, please calm down." _Doesn't she get that I was trying to defend her? _I thought.

"Aerrow, I was trying to help you. You are such a jerk. I was getting through to Snipe and then you came and ruined it all." Finn stepped in at this point.

"If Aerrow hadn't helped you, you wouldn't be talking right now. You'd be unconscious." Piper looked away annoyed and then I saw Luke walk out from behind the huts. _Sneak! _I thought.

"C'mon Piper," he said and led her away from us. She didn't even look back. Finn walked over to me shaking his head.

"You told her your real name. That means we have to accept her." I nodded. I had mixed feelings about this. I mean the girl was obviously gullible enough to believe Luke but she wasn't the first and she definitely wouldn't be the last. And she seemed to hate Cyclonia.

"Give her time Finn. You picked me. I picked to help people. We just need to wait and see what she picks." I turned away and shook my head to chase away the fuzzy background. Finn looked at me, worried.

"Dude, it's great that you want to help but all these beating-" I waved my hand at him, signalling for him to stop.

"I know Finn. Maybe I'll be able to take it easy one day."

"Just beat him up." Finn punched the air in front of him a couple of times. "Don't tell me you can't."

"I can't."

"I've seen you fight. Snipe would be toast. Then we could rule the yard." I shook my head.

"Then they would send someone bigger or Snipe would get smarter." Finn snorted but I ignored him. "We can work the system from here at the bottom. Just focus Finn. Let's go and see Sean. I heard he's the one who helped that kid Dragon. I want to meet him."

And with that I ran off. I think that it was best to leave out that I wasn't sure if I could take Snipe anymore.

Piper's POV

When I was sure that Aerrow and Finn weren't looking, I stopped Luke and confronted him.

"Why didn't you help me when I was telling off Snipe?" Luke looked at his feet.

"I didn't want to get beaten up." I shrugged.

"I haven't been. You just have to work around him." I ignored the voice in my head that said it was only thanks to Aerrow I was still walking and talking. That annoying brat hadn't let anyone defend him. His ego could use some deflating.

Luke looked at me thoughtfully. "So do you want a tour?" I nodded.

He showed me the girls dorm which was cleaner and tidier than all of the others. Then there was the mess hall that had splattered food on the walls instead of paint or wallpaper. Finally the school and training yard.

"The school has a few books," Luke carried on, "There all on crystal stuff though and none of us can figure out what they mean." I looked over the school. It was basically a bigger version of the dorms except with a small bookcase and desks instead of bunk beds and mud.

"And over there is the training yard." It was a piece of the ground surrounded by a big white line.

"What do we train in?" Luke laughed.

"None of us really train. We just play games and maybe beat up some of the smaller kids." I glared at him and he laughed. "Just kidding." Suddenly I heard a bell rattling in the distance. "C'mon. That means that it's time for dinner." I started to run to the mess hall but Luke stopped me.

"What?" I asked and he looked me full in the eyes.

"Why didn't Snipe beat you up?" I shrugged.

"Aerrow stepped in and stopped him. He is such a jerk. I mean what kind of guy protects someone who's sticking up for him?"

"Yeah," said Luke, smiling like he had just thought of a funny joke, "Not many other people like him either." And then we ran off for dinner.

Aerrow's POV

Once I had got my gruel, I started passing out portions to the smaller kids. They all smiled at me and thanked me even Lily who can be a bit of a pain sometimes. Finn caught me though.

"Dude, you can't do this anymore. You aren't eating properly, you keep on blacking out and" he dropped down to a hush, so quiet that I could only just hear him over the general din "you don't have the energy to play Sky Knights anymore."

"Finn, I told you it's just the flu." That's when Luke walked over. "Hey snitch. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," he said, "just wanted to make sure that you knew that you owe me one."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Little Piper hasn't had her complimentary beating," he said and I paled. Piper was new, she still had the fire to fight. I was worried that the beating might knock it out of her like everyone else that had come in her except for Finn and I. "What a shock it would be if Snipe found out."

"Shut up, weasel," I said, standing up, a little too fast but I stood firm despite the dizziness.

"Look, all I want is for you to stay away from her," he said. I clutched my hands into fists. I really wanted to hit him.

"Why?" asked Finn.

"Because she might be useful for Cyclonia. And I can't let you two mess that up. So listen, either lose her as a part of your little girl gang or lose her permenatly. I know you'll do the right thing."

And with that he walked over to Piper. I slumped in my seat. "I guess Piper isn't our friend then."

* * *

But we know better. R&R please.


	8. The Midnight Chat Part I

And so the Luke hating begins. Time for an emotionally scaring back-story but first:

Gato: Yeah! More AmiraxJunko. I love that pairing. Can't wait there Gato.

Diehard: Thanks. Glad you are hooked.

Delphigirl: I updated as soon as poss.

Pluvia: No offence taken. Love the phrase 'keep the ink spilling' btw

Neko: Too right. Sooner than he expects that's for sure.

Rose: Congrats child. You have the psychic ability.

Doilan: Don't want him what? That is the point of an ultimatum Doilan. Hope to see that update soon. Kick him if he doesn't hurry up Aerrow :p

Whisper: Thanks. Glad to hear it. Don't worry about Aerrowfangirl. I'm sure deep down she has someone's best interests at heart.

Ali: Hurray!!! Please plz put up another chapter soon. I am waiting on the edge of my chair to see what horrific nightmare/ touching moment Aerrow has next.

* * *

Piper's POV

I was sitting at a table waiting for Luke to come back and then I saw something odd. This boy who was about ten walked by a table were Snipe and his ugly friends were sitting. Then Snipe got up and the boy accidentally walked into him. All of his grey glop and pudding went all over Snipe's shirt.

You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Suddenly there was a rush of red and Aerrow was holding the small boy's tray and apologising as fast as he could, Finn had given the shell shocked kid a new tray of food and Luke was...

I couldn't see him. Then I realised I was looking in the wrong place. He wasn't one of the guys crowding around the boy. He was the one cheering on Snipe as he dragged Aerrow out by his collar.

When Luke came to sit back down, I asked him, "Why did Aerrow save that kid?"

Luke snorted into his pudding. "He lost a bet to him. He was just trying to get out of it. Never mind, just eat your pudding okay?"

I nodded and ate my pudding. It was the only logical explanation. _Apart from that Aerrow could have been trying to help the poor person_ said the voice in the back of my head.

_But what does Aerrow stand to gain by helping him? _I thought. I kept the running over the idea only half aware when I was herded to bed, the Talon turning the lights off in the girls dormitory and Sam and Lily's soft snoring.

I pulled out my mother's crystal necklace and held it up under the moonlight. Thinking of her made me wonder if I could do this. She had been part of the Screaming Queen's team. I was six and alone.

Aerrow's POV

When Snipe was done punching me for the second time today, I had made sure that Brian was okay and I had finally been allowed to go to bed all I could think about was how I wanted to prove Luke wrong. Piper seemed tense and uptight but... I wanted to make Luke eat his words. She wouldn't be right for Cyclonia.

_Then do something about it _I thought. Listening to see if everyone else was asleep I crawled out the dormitory window. I gasped in pain when one of the nails touched my bruise but luckily none of the guards were around to hear me.

I ran down the muddy path that joined all four of the boys' dormitories and skidded to a halt at the one and only girl's dorm. I wanted to knock on the door but then Sam or Lily might come and though they were nice people (deep down) they couldn't keep a secret.

So I did the logical thing.

Piper's POV

I was still studying the crystal by moonlight when suddenly someone said,

"Cool crystal! Does it do anything?" I jumped high enough to touch the ceiling. I turned around to see that it was Aerrow. He was hanging from the roof and looking in through the window.

"What are you doing here? Why are you on the roof?"

"Would you have preferred it if I had knocked?"

"Yeah actually. Why didn't you?"

"Sam and Lily might have heard me, or the guards could have seen me or you could have slammed the door in my face. Speaking of which it is really cold out here, so can I come in?"

I nodded and opened the window. He dropped in, quiet as a cat then climbed up to my bed. I had so many things I wanted to ask him but he beat me to it.

"Why do you hate me and Finn?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You guys protect those who don't need protecting or in some cases you just do it to get out of a bet," I said. He looked at me confused.

"But I never... Hang on who told you all that stuff?"

"Luke." At the mention of Luke's name Aerrow got a look on his face like thunder. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're a really bad liar you know that." He sighed.

"When I first came here there was this fantastic guy called Aerrow. He named himself after this big Sky Knight Hero and I named myself after him. He used to keep everyone safe and happy from Steve, the bully back then. He had his own gang, he called them his squadron."

"So you had a friend. What about Luke?" He smiled at me lopsidedly and I had to work hard not grin back. It was infectious.

"I'm getting to it. Anyway, Aerrow had this girl in his team called Amber. The dude really loved her and she loved him. They worked to together to keep this place ticking over. And then Luke came.

"He seemed okay at first and he was good at getting information. He was about our age then. He got close to Aerrow. But that wasn't what Luke wanted. He wanted power and a place in the Cyclonian army. He tricked Amber into going on a food raid when he had tipped off the guards she was coming. They caught her and took her away.

"She was forced to leave and we never saw her again. Aerrow was heartbroken but he never gave up hope that he would see her again so he joined the Cyclonians to find her. Since then, his squadron broke up and it's just down to Finn and me to keep the place safe."

There was a silence, only broken by the soft breathing of Sam and Lily. I wondered vaguely what they were dreaming about. "So that's why you hate Luke?" I said at last.

"Yeah," he said, waiting for me to say something.

* * *

Aerrow: So what did she say?

Piper: You don't remember

Aerrow: Well... it was late

Blue: True that.

Stork: Don't try to be street. I'm sure it will give me a rash

Blue: Fine. R and R please guys. Oh for anyone who bothers to read these what do you think of a Christmas chapter?


	9. The Midnight Chat Part II

Hello guys. I forget when I last updated so I hope it's not late. Anyway:

Gato: Thanks Gato. Sorry about that, it wasn't supposed to be confusing.

Diehard: I hope I can find the inspiration and for the record, can you have too many Aerrows?

Delphi: Thanks!

Rose: You'll have to wait and see. Glad you are enjoying it.

Sapphe: Shh. Don't tell the others. I hope this is soon enough for you

Doilan: Glad you updated and that you like the story.

Pluvia: Thanks. Oh and as for the pairing I think they are a bit young for it yet.

Neko: Or...

* * *

"I'm going to keep hanging out with him, Aerrow," said Piper. I nodded, trying to hide my disappointment and the wave of tiredness that I got from knowing she was probably going to call the guards in a moment and have them take me away.

"So you don't believe me?" I said, turning to jump off the bunk bed. It wasn't really a question.

She grabbed my arm. I turned around to see her amber eyes looking at me fiercely.

"No! I believe you. But don't you see, Aerrow? One bad turn deserves another. One spy deserves another spy."

"You want to spy on Luke for me." I was touched and worried all at the same time. "If he finds out he's going to kill you."

"No way. Luke is a big headed jerk who thinks he know everything. He would never ever suspect I was a spy and besides what really goes on around here? You guys don't get caught much and if Luke catches wind of something I can just tell you."

"How?" Then I had an idea. "Okay, if you have any information to give me write it down on a piece of paper and then leave it in here for the day. I know someone who can come and pick it up."

She looked sceptical but nodded. I got up to leave but she grabbed my arm again. "Wait why did you have to sneak in here to tell me about Luke? Couldn't you have told me at a sunnier time?"

"Luke told me and Finn to leave you alone."

"Why?"

I paused. "He wanted you to become a Cyclonian. He said that you had potential." Then she did something totally unexpected. She laughed.

"Good to know. Relax Aerrow, I'm not the traitor kind." I know that I should have left then but I had to ask,

"Why do you hate the Cyclonians so much?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I need a reason.?"

I shrugged. "Everyone has a reason. Some people hate the way they treat people, others don't like dictatorships and one or two people just hate the colour of the uniform."

She laughed. "I can agree with that." She yawned. "Aerrow, it's late. Maybe we should get to sleep."

I nodded and went to climb out the window but she stopped me again.

"Hey Aerrow. Are we friends, now?"

I grinned and for the first time since she came here, Piper smiled back. "Yeah Piper. And you know what?"

"What?"

"One day you me and Finn will leave here forever and we'll become a squadron." She smiled and then yawned again. I slipped out the window and ran back to bed.

It wasn't until later that I realised she had never told me the reason she hated the Cyclonians.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to the sound of Jove shouting outside for us to get up. I was groggier than usual and as I pulled on my boots I smiled as I remembered why. Finn walked up with his usual swagger.

"Hey Finn," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Hey Aerrow." He lowered his voice. "I have a plan to talk to Piper, if you're still sure about her being one of us."

I chuckled and whispered back. "Don't worry Finn. I talked to her last night." Finn pouted.

"You couldn't have waited for my genius plan." I shrugged. "Oh well, at least we can talk to her today."

"Um... no we can't." I said. He sighed.

"Okay Aerrow I know you have trouble talking to girls but one night and she already hates you. Man it will take all my Finntastic power to make her like us now."

I smiled. "Let me explain." So I told Finn about last night and how Piper had agreed to keep an eye on Luke for is. He groaned at the end. "It's good news Finn. We don't have to worry about being caught anymore."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Dude I was groaning because you think I am going to sneak into the girl's dormitory-"

"Woah, Finn!" I said. "Relax, I know someone who can get in and out without getting caught."

"Fine," he said. Then we headed off to breakfast.

* * *

Aerrow: *yawn*

Piper: Are you tired too?

Blue: If you guys hadn't stayed up last night you would feel better.

Finn: Well at least they got .... nowhere.

Blue: Thanks Finn.

Stork: So who's the little guy who is going to sneak into the girls dormitry?

Blue: I have a feeling everyone already knows.


	10. One Big Happy Family

Merry Chirstmas and a Happy New Year. Here's another chapter but first:

Ali: Same to you, Ali. Hope you had a sunny Christmas.

Neko: Glad that you approve. Radarr needed a fun part, otherwise it would be a boring story.

Sapphe: You already know why she hates Cyclonians. ;D

Rose of Rush: That was the plan

Pluvia: I updated.

Delphi: Whoops... Sorry I was v. busy.

Gato: Have a Happy New Year, Gato. :D

Whisper: Awesome to hear from you.

Doilan: Nice observation. Good thing I have Piper, right? lol

Diehard: I think it's because I once said you can't have too much Aerrow. It still rings true.

Rose: What kind of a story would it be if we never saw Radarr?

* * *

Piper's POV

It was dinner time and everyone but me was practically eating with their hands. It was stew and mashed potatoes with treacle pudding. What made it worse was that most of the people here plainly hadn't washed their hands.

I sighed, half listening to Luke and his friends talking about the day's lessons. It was maths and history. The maths was so easy I spent the first thirty minutes doing every question in the book. Then in the afternoon we listened to stories about how Sky Knights had basically killed off all the Cyclonian colonies forcing them back into the one true terra, Cyclonia. Then one Sky Knight had a change of heart and decided to help the helpless.

The Dark Ace.

It was the biggest pack of lies that I had ever heard. The Cyclonians had taken half of the surrounding smaller terras when this team called the Storm Hawks decided to do something about it. They brought everyone together and the Dark Ace destroyed them and sent them into the Wasteland. He was the biggest traitor of our time and the kicker was that nobody knew why he left.

"Piper!" I blinked and saw that Luke was looking at me, worriedly. "You okay?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back, thinking about what Aerrow had said last night.

"Yeah," I said, "I was just thinking about today's history lesson."

"I know," he said, "What a bunch of lies right?" The entire table was thrown into silence. One boy had stew dribbling down his chin, hand halfway to his chin to rub it off.

Luke looked around. "C'mon guys don't look so shocked. I mean when the last time that Cyclonia was defenceless." They all nodded and noisily returned to their food. Luke looked back at me.

"So why did you pick Piper as your name?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Everyone has a reason for picking their name."

"What was yours?" I asked.

He laughed. "You first."

I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Luke that I wanted to bring this place down. So instead I lied and said,

"It was my mother's name." Luke smiled,

"Fair enough. There was a guy round here called Luke. He left just before another um.... guy arrived. Steve I think. I used his name because it still held some sway."

I nodded. Aerrow was right. Luke had some control issues.

Aerrow's POV

I felt kind of woozy. My head was spinning and Finn's talking felt more like a faint buzzing. It was probably because I was so tired from my midnight walk last night. I smiled as I remembered.

"Um...Aerrow." I looked around to see Tyler standing by me expectantly.

"Sorry dude," I said sneaking him some of my stew under the table. I put the rest back on my plate for later when more people were going to come over.

"Hey dude, you ate something," said Finn, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"'Course," I said, not mentioning I had only had a bite or two of my stew and put all of my mashed potatoes on Dragon's plate for him to ladle out. The pudding was wrapped up in my history book for tonight.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Snipe cracking his knuckles. I nodded, tiredly and followed him out. It wasn't long till bed.

**That night**

Finn was one of the first to fall asleep. Luke was one of the last, making sure that everyone was asleep before he allowed himself the privilege. As I pretended to be asleep and waited for Luke's loud snores, I wondered if he had bragged to Piper about the day that he came here.

At last Luke erupted and I was free. I signalled out of the window and at once a little ball of blue fur leapt on me. I pulled him off.

"Shush Radarr," I said. He hugged me again and then waited patiently for his food. I pulled out my wrapped pudding; he grabbed it out of my hands and began to tear apart the packaging. I often wondered where Radarr had come from and how he had got here.

One day while I was training from an old book, I noticed this little quivering blue fur hiding beneath one of the skimmers. I ran over.

That's when I met Radarr. He was hiding from an angry cook. I hid him in my backpack and found him gnawing on my maths book. That didn't bother me. I was never any good at maths.

I called him Radarr because that was the first thing that he broke when he got here. I was laughing so hard that one of the Cyclonians overheard and I got an extra beating.

"Worth it," I mumbled. Radarr looked at me with wide eyes expecting more. I shook my head and he bowed his head in hunger. I really wished that I could feed him more but there was no way to smuggle more food out without being spotted.

"Hey little furry dude," said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned to see Finn behind me.

"Finn, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Aerrow. It's so easy. Anyway I brought some food for Little Finn." Radarr cocked his head and looked around. I stifled a laugh.

"He's not sure who you're talking about Finn."

Finn ran a hand through his head, making it spikier than usual. "My name is so much better than yours Aerrow. He'll get used to it soon. Oh that reminds me." He passed Radarr a roll of white bread which he tore up and ate in seconds.

"Careful, Little Finn. You'll get indigestion." Then he turned to me. "So is he the little guy you are going to use to get the notes from ... um ... Pip?"

"Piper," I corrected. "I hadn't asked him yet." Radarr looked up at me as if to say 'What?"

"Radarr, I need you to sneak into the girl's dorm and get any notes you see on the pillows."

Radarr pulled a piece of paper out from under his shirt. He smiled.

"Now that's impressive" said Finn before taking the note. He smirked and then tossed the paper onto my lap. "Night. The Finnster needs some sleep."

When he was gone, Radarr patted me on the back and left through the window. I read the note and then lay back on my pillows waiting for sleep.

_Try to eat something, Aerrow._

_Luke thinks that Tyler is stealing bread from you while you aren't looking. I saw you at breakfast. Try to be more careful._

_Hope this helps,_

_Piper_

I suddenly felt hope for the future of everyone here. This was the beginning of something great.

**And for the next year or so everything was fine. Piper, Aerrow and Finn all worked together to keep the camp happy. Aerrow sacrificed most of his meals to make sure the younger ones got enough to eat and used himself as a human body shield when he felt in necessary.**

**Piper informed the two when Luke caught on to their schemes and they redid the plan so they wouldn't be caught. Sometimes if Aerrow was too tired, Piper would handle the plan making all by herself. Occasionally they would round up volunteers for a 'suicide' mission where they would get caught. If Talons found out your plan your pudding privilege was revoked for a week. As long as Luke was happy nobody really minded.**

**Finn was fantastic for entertainment. He would tell stories to everyone at night before bed where he saved the day with his awesome guitar. As it turned out, one of the older boys was a guitarist and offered to teach Finn. The weeks that followed were noisy and annoying until Piper was able to find out where the cotton wool was stored.**

**The happiest person was definetly Luke as half of the tipoffs he received were getting Aerrow in trouble and on top of that, he had a smart new ally, Piper. He was a surprisingly good friend. He would sneak her magazines from the Talon lounge, share his pudding with her and help her when she was stuck on her homework (which wasn't often). **

**Piper never did find out about Radarr although not for lack of trying. But that didn't matter.**

**After a while, Piper was the happiest little seven year old there. But then two weeks before her birthday...**


	11. Friendship is like a Tightrope

Good day to you all. I have managed to update within three days. That's worthy of a pat on the back.

Anonymous: As the great philosopher, Ace Ventura (not related to the Dark Ace I checked) says: Alrighty then!

Pluvia: Not sure how I could mention and/or figure out Radarr's age but I will consider it

Rose of Rush: Awesome. Glad that I suprised someone

Delphi: Don't worry inquiring reader, I did update.

Whisper: You think? Hmm... perhaps we, the writers, know something Finn doesn't lol :D

Sapphie: Feel free to find out

Rose: Do you think something good is going to happen? In one of my stories? Rookie mistake. Torture is always more fun

Ali: You can have lessons but not learn anything. Glad that you like soft and fluffy because I don't think it will get any better

Dolan: You would know!!!

Neko: I know it seems lazy but there are 365 and one quater days in a year. There isn't enough chocolate in the world to make me write that repetativly. Thank you for the long reiview. It was a pleasure to read.

* * *

Piper's POV

I was waiting outside my dorm. Finally I was going to catch the mystery spy. I theorised that now was the time when the mystery spy was going to turn up. It could be a whole host of people. But I had narrowed it down.

Once I had found blue hairs on my pillow. Then Sam was getting mad at Lily for having accused her of running off with an apple that she had left out. So it was someone with a big appetite and blue hair.

There were only three people with the skills to sneak around, blue hair and a big appetite: Tom, Jerry and Steve.

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Hey Piper." I breathed. It was only Luke. We had become really close lately and it wasn't just because I was an informant for Aerrow. It was also because it turned out that jerks can be really good friends.

"Hey Luke," I said.

"You look tired."

"I was up late studying Cyclonian history." I was actually talking to Aerrow. We couldn't through the day because I was supposed to hate him with an anger that could burn down cities. By night we were actually good friends. Every so often he would sneak out. I would but his dorm is a lot more crowded than mine.

"Cool. So was I. There are so many famous generals throughout history." I laughed. Typical Luke. He was already looking for that next rung on the ladder to success.

"Do you have a favourite?"

"The Dark Ace. He's the most famous general, he's also Master Cyclonis's top flyer-" I didn't hear the rest of what Luke said because the thought of the Dark Ace brought back my home. The image of it burning and my parents chained up and me being dragged away to this stupid camp.

"Piper!" I was dragged from the depths of my mind by Luke. He looked annoyed. "Were you even listening?"

"Yes, the Dark Ace is amazing. I wish I could meet him too," I said taking a guess. Luke smiled.

"So why are you hanging around here?" he asked. I came up with the best excuse I could.

"I didn't want to watch the six year olds being beaten up by Snipe today," I said and it was partly true. Unfortunately yesterday Aerrow and Finn had gone on one of their 'suicide' missions. This basically means that they were going to get caught by Luke's goons.

What made it worse was that I had heard them get caught because the blankets they were supposed to be 'taking' for the smaller people were stored next to the girl's dorm.

Luke hadn't mentioned it was Snipe on patrol.

Luke grinned at me. "Piper, there aren't any six year olds being beaten up today I swear. It's a Saturday why don't you just come and hang out with our friends?" I nodded and smiled when really I would rather be shoved face down in a vat of rotting meat on a hot day and left there for ten minutes. At least the smell would be better.

As we walked along I waited to hear the sound of Finn squealing in pain. I didn't enjoy it because Finn seemed okay except for his taste in 'music'. When I was greeted by silence for a second I hoped that Snipe was ill or too tired to do any beatings today.

Then I heard the sound that I had heard on the first day of being here: the silent sound of Snipe beating up Aerrow and Aerrow doing nothing about it.

I walked a little faster. I knew that Luke would misinterpret this as me actually wanting to see his friends but I was mentally freaking out. Was Aerrow okay? Why had Snipe started on him and not Finn? Was Finn hurt?

I rounded the corner to see two of Snipe's burly friends holding Aerrow, who had his eyes shut. Finn was watching from the steps. As soon as he saw me, I knew he was just as upset as he was.

I flashed him a quick smile to convey that I was happy he was okay. His grey expression spoke for itself.

The beating must have been almost over by the time I got there because Snipe motioned for his friends to put Aerrow down.

SPLAT!

Aerrow fell in the mud, face down with mud streaming over his fiery red hair. Finn rushed over. Snipe and his friends jeered. I waited for Aerrow to get up, lean on Finn and walk over to his doting audience.

Aerrow didn't get up.

"Is he okay?" Luke was standing next to me. He didn't seem to care. I watched as Finn kneeled over Aerrow trying to wake him up.

"Aerrow, buddy. Come on, wake up you're scaring me." Nothing. Aerrow didn't so much as twitch. My first instinct was to run over and help him but that would jeopardise my friendship with Luke.

"Somebody help!!!" screamed Finn. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them off. Aerrow's chest was only slightly moving and I could hear his breathing from where I was standing, about ten feet away.

"Look there's Tony and the guys," said Luke, putting one arm over my shoulder. He began leading me away.

For a second, I imagined what would happen if I ran over to Aerrow. I would help Finn, call for help, tell Aerrow it was going to be okay.

Then the second passed and I walked away from my friends trying not to cry.

Behind me I could hear Finn crying. Then as I watched, the Talons came along, dragged Finn off Aerrow and carried the motionless Aerrow away. Finn was quickly surrounded by Aerrow's other friends as they tried to make him feel better. He just sat down.

Luke and his friends were silently celebrating. Good times were about to roll. Aerrow was gone and Finn was distraught. Now they could have control of the camp.

I just sat there and tried not to look at Finn.


	12. But Good Friends can Handle It

Delphi: I hope so too.

Rita: Me too but Piper is so odd.

Diehard: Nothing is ever easy for Aerrow. I'm going to start making it baad for Piper.

Sapphe: You're telling me

The Rose of the Rush: Yeah, well done for spotting that.

Pluvia: Okay.

Neko: I thought of that and it isn't really the same thing is it. It could also be why Aerrow kept on pulling all those pranks instead of staying inconspicous.

Ali: Whoops! Again

Whisper: Sorry.

Rose: Course he'll be injured just not as badly as usual

Doilan: Good theory. Too bad it isn't right

* * *

Piper's POV

"Sorry Luke, I have a headache from all the Maths we did this morning. The teacher said that I could go lie down if I felt worse." Luke smiled and I had really come to like that smile.

I expected things to get worse now that Aerrow was gone, for the smaller kids to be running for their lives and the older kids either hiding or viciously cracking their knuckles. But Luke was keeping things under control. He had Snipe's bullying under control.

One time this little kid was walking along sipping his juice, and Snipe yells at him to give him some. Poor child panics and spills it on Snipe's trousers. Snipe was getting mad. You could practically see the metaphorical steam. Then Luke squirted juice on the child's trousers.

Snipe was laughing so hard that he forgot about the child. I saw the little person later sipping on chocolate milk with a fresh pair of trousers.

"Okay, see you later," he said and walked off.

I walked back into the dorm and wasn't surprised to see Finn there.

Finn's POV

"Couldn't we have met in the boy's dorms?"

"No, Finn I told you. Someone might spot us." She sounded tired. I could see huge black shadows under her eyes, which was kind of gross.

"That and you think the boys dorms are full of cooties." She lifted an eyebrow.

"You believe in cooties?"

"Never mind. What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?" I shook my head and she looked really surprised. "Why not?"

"You were keeping an eye on Luke. Can I leave now?" I could practically feel the cooties creeping up my arm. She grabbed my arm and punched it.

"OW! Why'd you do that?" She smiled.

"Cootie shot. " I smiled back.

"Thanks. So did you seriously just drag me in here to ask me if we're friends?" She walked over to her bed.

"No. I was wondering who this is." And she pulled back the covers to reveal

"Radarr." The little guy was hiding under the covers. He cocked his head at me. I think he meant _why don't you call me Little Finn? It's so much awesomer._

"Sorry dude," I said. Piper sighed.

"Yeah, I think he really misses Aerrow. Do you know where he is?" I shrugged.

"I checked the infirmary. They didn't take him there so..." I didn't want to say what came next.

"What?" asked Piper. Little Finn looked at me as well.

"Sometimes if the kids are too weak, they take them to hospital." Piper sighed.

"That doesn't seem so bad." \

"Well, sometimes they don't survive the night." Piper nodded.

"Let's hope Aerrow can handle it. You'd better go. I'll keep Radarr here." I was about to leave but then I had an idea.

"Aerrow prefers to call him little Finn." Piper laughed.

"Thanks, Finn. I needed that.

Aerrow's POV

Something wasn't right. I mean, I hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks but when Snipe landed those punches I felt something sharp prick my arm. At first I thought that it was probably just one of the guys making sure that I was still awake.

But then my vision blurred and I started to feel really sick. What happened next was kind of weird. For about a minute all I could do was listen. I heard Finn trying to wake me up, Luke and his friends jeering at me and the Talons taking me away. I wondered what had happened to Piper, if she had kept the facade going and if Finn was mad at her. I was also worried about how Finn was going to cope and if he would be able to explain what was going on to Radarr.

When I finally woke up, I kept my eyes shut. I could hear voices not far from me.

"He should wake up soon."

"Is this the child that has been stirring up trouble?"

"Yes. He is rather young, isn't he?"

"I was going to say that he was rather skinny."

"Well, there is that I suppose."

"Look, Doc. I'm a busy man. Can we get this over with?"

"I know but if anyone could talk this boy out of his stupidity it is probably you."

"Fantastic. What did I do to deserve this honour?"

"This boy has potential. As much, if not more than the Dark Ace. I have his chart here, hold on a second" there was a sound of flipping pages "Ah here we go. He organises his 'squadron'" I could practically hear the air quotes "better than most generals."

"There's only one decent general."

"He has a pet that spies on a girl, also with Cyclonian potential."

"Yes, a stalker from a young age. He should become a Captain immediately."

"He is fit." There was a silence.

"So you're into young boys now Doc?"

"I mean it. This boy has muscle, massive amounts of stamina and I can't find one flaw in his physical."

"And you want me to talk to him?"

"You did magnificent work with the young Miss Cyclonis. Apparently she has stopped ripping the heads of her dolls now."

"What makes this kid special?" I didn't hear what 'Doc' said next but the man whistled. "Really. That's some credentials. Okay I'll talk to him. How long is he going to stay here?"

"Well the cover story is that he has flu so you are going to have three days."

"THREE DAYS! It took me that long to get Miss Cyclonis to talk to me."

"Relax, Greeves. Unlike Miss Cyclonis, we have ways of making him talk."

I think that was the point when I fell unconscious again.

* * *

Sorry. I'm in a rush. Next time there will be a longer reply to your review.


	13. Cooties and a Giggling Vent

Hey guys. Sorry it has been so long. I was busy, mind blocked and in mock exams. What the heck are those anyway? They're stress that lead to nothing. Anyway

Mitsuki: Nice name. As for the Dark Ace thing haven't you seen Origins?

The Rose of the Rush: Where did you get that from? Remember he's a Sky Knight. That would make it redundant.

Pluvia: Bingo!

Delphi: I'm sure he will. From an unexpected place

Whisper: *huggles*to you too. Glad you're insane.

Sapphe: Well, sort of

Doilan: Have you seen Master Cyclonis!!! Thanks glad it makes you laugh

Ali: Thanks there Ali. I'm loving your story too

Rose: WOW you are sharp. Um I'm sorry did you just call Aerrow a stalker?

Rita: We shall see. Mwa hahaha

* * *

Piper's POV

Luke being nice streak has continued. All of the smaller kids are following him around like moths around a fire crystal. Finn is sure that there is something wrong with that but I'm not so sure. Maybe Luke has changed for the better.

"He hasn't changed since he came here," said Finn, lying on his bed. Since the first meeting in the girl's dorm, he had caught the flu. I had sneaked in to visit him and Radarr was nowhere to be found.

"You are exaggerating," I pointed out. Finn sneezed.

"Stupid cooties," he mumbled reaching for a tissue. I sighed but let it go.

"C'mon Finn. I'm sure that you didn't want to give up your pudding when you first came here," I argued.

"Yes but that was because of Aerrow," he sniffed. "He was the one who protected me and I tried to help." He then did some kind of cross between a cough and a sneeze. I passed him another tissue.

"Why'd you choose to help?" he asked.

"I didn't like what Luke had tried to do."

"Which was?"

I paused. It seemed so trivial. "Alienate me from you guys."

Finn smiled. "Yes the Finn charm works every time," he said with snot dripping from his nostrils. I passed him another tissue and tried not to laugh.

"You're right Finn I guess it did." Finn suddenly cocked his head.

"Can you hear that?" I listened. There were footsteps coming this way.

"Hide!" Finn whispered and then lay down and pretended to be asleep. I ran to a closet and opened the doors. Lying at the bottom was Radarr who was fast asleep.

"Radarr," I hissed. The little guy woke up instantly. "Someone's coming. Can I hide in here?" He nodded and scooted over to make room. I dived in. A second later the doors opened. Even in the closet I could feel the cold draft.

"Finn." It was Luke talking but I could almost sense it was him. Radarr climbed up my arm onto my head. I think he was trying to see through the crack at the top of the closet. Either that or he was trying to punish me for some reason.

"Hey, cheese stick, wake up or I'll let Anthony throw you out in the cold." There was the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Hey Luke." Finn started coughing again.

"Hey mozzarella head. I came to see how you were."

"So you could make it worse?" Finn voice was wobbling but he sounded very forceful.

"Now, now Finn. Do you want to spend the next hour or so, outside in the mud in your pyjamas?" Luke was very calm, like he wasn't threatening a boy two years younger than himself.

"What do you want?" asked Finn, snottily. I get the feeling he was too scared to reach for his tissues.

"Well, I want Aerrow gone. That's done. I want every person here following my every order. Done that. I want the smartest person here at my disposal. Done that."

"Who's the smartest person here?" Finn asked.

"Piper, of course."

"Who?" I smiled. Finn maybe scared but he was still a very convincing liar.

"Oh you don't remember her. Fair enough. She is something else though. The teacher found a crystal matrix drawing on her paper. Do you know how advanced that is?"

"So? Everyone doodles on these tests." _Yes _I thought _but this particular crystal doodle is a bit past clowns and stars. _

Luke sighed. "Let's not beat around the bush here, Finn. You know I've seen you practising with the old crossbow. You aren't half bad?"

"Thanks," said Finn, warily waiting for the insult.

"Finn do you think that we can stay here forever? Do you believe that things are always going to be this good?"

"You know I forget how good having my nose rubbed in mud is. I'll try not it forget in the future." Luke laughed.

"Sarcasm. Good. Everyone in my gang needs some. Finn, I have dreams. One day I want to become the top dog. I want to be bigger and better that the Dark Ace himself. But I need a team to do that."

"And you want me?"

"Why not?"

"Oh where to begin."

"I'm not laughing, Finn. Give me your answer by the end of the day or I will make your life miserable."

As soon as the door was shut, Radarr rushed for the door but I grabbed him. I got the feeling Finn wasn't alone yet.

"Wow, no visitors," said Luke. "I guess I shouldn't have even bothered. Well, see you tonight buddy." Then the door opened and closed.

"He's gone. You can come out now," called Finn after about a minute. I stepped out and Radarr rushed out as well. "I told you so," was all he said.

Aerrow's POV

When I woke up, I suddenly realised what they had been talking about. Ways about making me talk! I started to sweat. What did that mean? Needles. Poison. Electric shots. Wet willies (Snipe had given me a few of those before).

"Calm down," hissed a voice from below me. I jumped then looked down. There was a table next to me and some kind of plastic bag that was attached to my arm by a rubber hose. And next to that an air vent.

With eyes! I jumped. The vent giggled.

"Who... what..." I pulled myself together. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Err...no. Why are you here?" it asked.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first." I sighed.

"I was sent here because... well I'm not really sure."

"Oh I know you. You're that kid with exponential fitness. Most Talons aren't as fit as you are."

"That's because they swallow their donuts three at a time," it laughed. "So who are you?"

"My name is-" Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway. "It's not important. Listen, Aerosol don't panic. They can't do anything to you because they aren't allowed."

"What how do you know?"

"The person who runs this place is my dad."

"And you're helping me because?"

"I heard that you were the same age as me. How they can scare you like that is unfair." The footsteps got closer. "Just don't be afraid. Pretend like Cyclonia is the best thing ever and you had no idea what you were doing was bad."

"Okay," I said. "My name is Aerrow by the way. With an e. But you can call me Flynn."

* * *

R+R please. :p

Finn: You have a one track mind.

Blue: At least my track sounds good.

Finn: Hey

Piper: That was uncalled for

Blue: Sorry Finn. R and R people why are you still reading this? ;P


	14. Bruised Ego and Freaky Eyes

Okay I guess I have a lot to answer for but nobody can say that it hasn't been rather slow over the past few weeks. So anyway I believe I owe you some greetings and a chapter:

Doilan: Well I do hate to disappoint. Thank you for understanding

Rose of the Rush: I promise that the chapter after this will be super long

Pluvia: Always nice to hear

Ali: Yes, it is kind of fun to play around with Finn

Delphi: Graci and huggles.

Rose: Don't underestimate him. I have evil things planned for Luke.

Whisper: Well the chapter was a bit of a filler

Rita: Phew! I was worried for a second there *dramatically wipes foreheed*

Neko: Tell me about it

* * *

Aerrow listened to the sound of the footsteps getting closer. There were scratching noises coming from the vent which he hoped meant that the girl had disappeared. The doorknob started to turn. Aerrow closed his eyes and resisted the urge to open them.

As Greeves walked in he mentally patted himself on the back again. His performance to scare the kid had been excellent. Doc had been a little too dramatic as he had reminded him for several hours afterwards.

"I just hopes it helps you crack the kid," said Doc, a little tender from his bruised ego. Greeves looked at Aerrow. He looked like he was asleep but his right hand was twitching. Rookie mistake.

"Don't try that old trick with me kid," he said putting on his best intimidating voice. Aerrow opened both of his eyes. For a second Greeves locked eyes with Aerrow. Greeves had slited eyes. Bright yellow like a cat's. It could have been a trick of the light but Aerrow was sure that it was something more. Greeves saw him staring and touched his eyes self consciously.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," smiled Aerrow, trying to break the silence. Greeves pulled two yellow crystals out of his cloak. He pushed them close together and a jolt of electricity appeared, crackling between the two crystals.

"Want to bet," said Greeves. Aerrow pulled back a little. This guy was a maniac. _They can't hurt you _he thought. Since he was only eight it never occurred to him that the vent could be lying. Or how ridiculous it sounded.

"Good morning," Greeves said, trying to hold his supercilious tone.

"Why am I here?" asked Aerrow, not bothering with the usual niceties. He didn't know how long he had been away from Finn, Radarr and Piper but he was determined that it wasn't going to be much longer.

Greeves was a little perturbed. His patients didn't usually talk back to him. His eyes were a real conversation stopper. Not that he minded. A chatty patient was a nuisance and nothing more.

"Try saying hello kid. We'll get on a lot better."

"Hello. Why am I here?" Greeves sighed living up to his name.

"You're here because Cyclonia is worried about you Aerrow. We feel that you may have doubts about the Cyclonian way of life."

"Yes, it is great. Can I leave now?"

"Do you really think that it would be that easy?" Aerrow maintained his calm. He was a very patient eight year old, having learned that if he kicked and screamed to try and get his way all he would get was a mouth full of mud for breakfast and a boot shaped bruise on his back.

"I was kind of hoping-"

"Well keep on hoping kid. You've been here for two weeks or so." Aerrow was not bothered. It wasn't like he hadn't been lied to before.

"Why do you think that we kept you as a Talon, Aerrow?" asked Greeves, pretending he hadn't found out himself by quickly flicking through the chart before he walked in.

"Because I am..." Aerrow thought about it. He was nice, he liked helping people, he hadn't hit anyone unless they hit him first; none of these qualities were prized by Cyclonia. "Okay then why?"

"Because you're the son of someone important." Aerrow eyes lit up. He was going to learn about his parents. Nobody was allowed to speak of their parents in the camp, it was just depressing. He had been too young to remember his. He was brought from a Cyclonian orphanage when he was eight, found Aerrow and Finn ect.

"And" said Greeves purposely dragging out the moment "We believe that you have great potential for evil." Greeves smiled, keeping the third reason to himself. Aerrow would learn that one on his own when he was old enough.

Aerrow was slightly shell shocked. Two seconds ago, he was so excited about learning about his parents. Now it took a second place in his mind. Greeves started to get up to leave. "Wait!" Aerrow whispered. It was so quiet that Greeves only just heard what he said.

"How do you know that I have potential for evil?" he asked, eyes pinned firmly on his sheets. Greeves smirked and took his seat again.

"Everyone has potential for evil, kid. Doing good deed, selling cookies, helping puppies out of trees, none of that will make it go away. One day you'll have the choice of the goodness of Cyclonia or the Sky Knights. Cheat, deceive, lie, these are all good things that will earn you respect in Cyclonia. In short," And when he spoke he leaned across the bed so that Aerrow had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "Do what's right and join the winning team kid."

Greeves went to the door to leave again but Aerrow said something that made him stop. "Which side did you pick?" Greeves sighed and pulled down the hood he had been wearing. There was no mistaking his eyes now: they were like some kind of birds, the kind that liked to take smaller ones and rip them to shreds.

"What do you think, kid? I made the wrong choice. And if you make the wrong choice here, there's a special place for you here." And with that he left.

Aerrow leaned back in his pillows. "They can't do anything to me," he said.

Doc was waiting outside, "Will he join?"

"Send him home," said Greeves not breaking his stride. Doc peaked in the window. The whole of the kid's face was blank as a sheet.

"That was fast," said Doc running to keep up. Greeves turned on him.

"He is eight years old. What did you think? A few flashing rocks and these," he pulled off his hood again and Doc flinched. "Well, that works on most spies, not just toddlers." And then he walked out.

Hospitals gave Greeves the creeps.

* * *

**Blue: What has been happening back at the camp? Has Luke got something planned? Has Finn done something stupid? **

Stork: Almost indefinitely.

Blue: Grrr

Finn: I think you ruined her rant

Piper: Looks like it

**Blue: Read and review. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to find a bucket of mind worms.**

Stork: Eep.


	15. From Right to Wrong

Hey guys long time no see. So I know it has been more than a couple of weeks but I wrote a chapter twice as long to make up for it. But before that:

Doilan: Long time no see. So glad to hear that you had fun on vacation btw. So glad that you enjoyed the chapter; not so sure about the sleep deprevation lol

Diehard: Don't I always have evil things planned? :D (I'm working on our chapter, sorry it is taking so long)

Neko: Whew! Thanks for answering. Those questions have been bothering me for days lol

Delphi: Ain't that the truth

Ali: I was just thinking the same about you. Is there any chance of a new chap soon (hint hint) :P?

Whisper: It has been a while since I did something in the third person

Rose: Too obvious. I think I shall save the torture till you aren't expecting it

Rose of the Rush: I sympathise. I have been forced to watch adventure quest one too many times. If you want mind worms just go to any local drugstore lol

Pluvia: I tried. I failed. Enjoy

Aerrow lay back in his bed. He was going back to the camps. It had been so easy. One little interview from a guy with strange eyes and he got to go back. He contemplated what he had learned here.

_We can't stay in the camps _he thought _whatever or whoever did that to Greeves... It could reach camp. It could infect them. It could hurt Piper, Finn or Radarr. _

After Greeves had left Aerrow had gone to sleep. For how long he didn't know but he suspected that it was a long time thanks to the fresh puncture wound in his arm. Then an orderly had walked in.

"Put these on," was all he had said. It was the traditional uniform for the orphanage/camp: red and green trousers, t-shirts and sweaters with matching socks and even shoes.

Aerrow got dressed knowing that he wouldn't have to wait long before he got to leave. He was right. Within a minute of him being dressed two Cyclonians with crystal staffs grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out to two skimmers parked side by side.

Aerrow's heart missed a beat. He had always loved the idea of flying. When he was seven, he had been carted here like an animal with several other kids. The fact that it had been his birthday made it even sadder.

But even though his head was being knocked against wood or someone else's skull the whole way there Aerrow had loved the idea that he was flying. Every day he had looked up at the Talons enviously wishing that he could be up there two.

"Get on," said one Talon, gruffly pushing Aerrow in the back with his firebolt crystal. Before he started to grow blisters, Aerrow climbed onto the back of one of the skimmers and sat patiently. The Talons shared a glance and shrugged. Most kids weren't that happy to get back to the camp. There was usually tantrums or punching, at the very least a silent tear.

_This is one strange kid_ thought Roy the Talon as he mounted in front of Aerrow _Still I shouldn't judge. There all wierd over there _he mentally added thinking of the blue haired girl Piper.

According to Ravess one day she would grow to be a prime Talon. Roy wasn't so sure. He kicked started the skimmer and heard Aerrow gasp behind him. Not with fear but with glee.

Roy decided to scare the kid a bit. He drove as if to take off, then drove straight off the edge without letting out his wings. The skimmer and it's two passengers dropped like a stone. _That should show him._

Aerrow was in heaven. He whooped and cheered as he felt adrenaline surge through his body, seeing the faint orange glow of the magma below, feeling the wind through his hair. It was all too much to ask for.

Then as they came dangerously close to the ground the Talon opened up his wings. They shuddered and groaned but the skimmer pulled out of its dive with grace. Aerrow took a deep breath.

"Do it again. Do it again," he crowed. Roy was annoyed now. Most kids peed themselves when he did that. _Time for something a little less original_ he thought. He pulled the skimmer straight up into the sky.

The wind whipped at his goggles and hood. Then he pulled the skimmer to hang upside down. He could almost hear Aerrow falling from his seat and yelling as he saw the black ground rushing up to meet him. Then he, Roy would rescue him. That would shut the twerp up.

Roy looked down and blanched. There was no red headed child falling to his doom. Then he heard from behind him,

"I knew you were going to do that." He spun round to see Aerrow, red faced but still there clinging on to his seat.

It had been fantastic. Aerrow had been hanging by his finger joints. He couldn't wait to tell Finn. He would be so jealous.

"You're good," conceded Roy. This child was impressive. Then Roy remembered what was going to happen to Aerrow and it dampened his mood a bit. Still Cyclonis's word was law.

"How far until we get to the camp?" asked Aerrow, suddenly remembering that to tell Finn about what had happened he would have to return to the camp.

"We're almost there," said the Talon up in front.

"Hey Talon. What's your name?" asked Aerrow. Roy ignored the 'Hey Talon' thing.

"Roy," said Roy.

"Well, Roy" said Aerrow suddenly very interested in his hands. "Could we do some loop de loops before we get there?"

"Yeah Roy," said a chuckling voice from the radio, "Can he?" Roy flipped off the radio, annoyed that Chuck who was accompanying them had heard that.

"Sure kid," said Roy. He pulled the skimmer into a spin and Aerrow closed his eyes. He had seen this in a book and had been wanting to try it out for ages. When he felt they were upside down, he let go off his seat. He opened his eyes, leaned forward and flipped upside down.

For a moment he thought that he had gotten it wrong. He was going to die. He was never going to see Finn and Piper again. He could-

With a thud, Aerrow landed feet first on the wing of the skimmer holding onto the front of it so hard his knuckles were white. Roy was screaming at him but Aerrow couldn't hear over the roar in his ears.

_It worked _he thought, Then _I wish Finn and Piper could have seen that._

Roy shouted himself hoarse. On the skimmer panel he saw a red light. Incoming message. _Probably Chuck wanting to shout at me _he thought ignoring it.

Then he realised he could see the camp. Ignoring all rules and protocols that he had ever learned about skimmer riding, Roy reached across and grabbed Aerrow by his shirt and practically threw him back onto his seat.

"You little idiot," shouted Roy over the gusting winds, "Don't you realise how much trouble you almost got us both in?"

Aerrow pouted, trying to gain sympathy, "I just wanted to have some fun before I go back there," he said nodding at the grey smudge in the sky that was Cyclonian orphanage/camp. Roy sympathised.

_He doesn't know that this will be his last skimmer ride ever _he thought but also remembering orders he smiled like nothing at all was the matter and swooped down into the camp.

Piper's POV

I looked up from my school text book to see two skimmers. On one of them was Aerrow with a Talon I think was called Roy. The other one I didn't recognise. Next to me, Luke was sniggering into his text book. Seeing Aerrow again made me feel a lot happier than I had been in weeks. If I had had time to think about it I might have realised how unusually happy I was to see him.

"And so the hero returns," Luke chuckled and reality returned to me like a ton of cement.

"He has no idea," I added trying to look happy. The Talon teacher noticed Aerrow coming in for a landing as well. I prayed that he would think that it wouldn't be necessary for everyone to go outside. To delay the inevitable for a few minutes.

_I'm filthy, miserable and cold _I thought even though my brain was numb from the cold weather and mind numbing monotony of the week _Please let me have this one piece of good luck. _"Maybe it's time for a recess," said the teacher and Luke grinned at me.

"But I thought we were going to learn about the history of Master Cyclonis," I said and someone behind me kicked my chair. I didn't care. I was praying that we wouldn't have to go outside.

"No, feel free to go outside," said the teacher closing his book. Luke grabbed my arm.

"C'mon," he said. "Learning can wait. I'm sure that you will enjoy this."

Aerrow's POV

As I walked into the playground I saw a large crowd of kids running out of the school. I searched the crowd for Piper and Finn but I couldn't see them. I was so preoccupied looking for them that I did not notice that everyone was forming a ring around me. That was until-

"Hey Aerrow." I could recognise that smarmy tone anywhere.

"Luke," I said pleasantly "How good to see you."

"Likewise," said the git, stepping out from the crowd. Only then did I realise that I was in trouble. Some of the kids in the ring I recognised and they were all looking at the ground. One of them was wearing a hood and goggles. The rest were grinning like track beasts that have spotted their prey. I saw Piper walking out behind Luke. I was really happy to see her; If I had had time to think about it I might have realised how unusually happy I was to see her.

"Where's Finn?" I asked. Luke looked around, comically. Some of the bigger kids snickered.

"Hmm, where is Finn?" Luke imitated me. Not very well but even some of the kids still looking at the dirt could not repress a smirk. "Oh here he is." Luke reached out and grabbed the child in Cyclonian garb. At first I thought he was kidding. There was no way that Finn would wear something so uncool.

Then Luke ripped off the hood. Finn's shock of blonde hair was nothing to the surprise that I felt.

"Dude-" Finn began but Luke glared at him and he shut his trap. I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"You should teach me how to do that some time," I joked "I've been trying to get him to be quiet for years."

"Keep back everyone," Luke said, warningly to two smaller kids who looked like they were coming up to say hello, "Remember what the Talons said."

"What?" I asked "What did the Talons say?" Finn shuffled his feet, Piper curled her hands into fists and then uncurled them again, Luke crossed his arms, victory written all over his face.

"You've been quarantined," said Piper, quietly. Two large teenagers walked towards me wearing rubber gloves. "You've been confined to your dormitory until the doctors see fit to release you."

As I was dragged away I heard Luke say, "So glad to see you by the way." I didn't fight as I was led away; I just looked around at the faces around me.

Only two looked back.


	16. And From Wrong to Better

Once again I wrote a long chapter as an apology for the last few weeks and I'm sorry about that once again. But you know, hey ho.

Diehard: Hmm.... that's a thought. Maybe be later ;)

Rose of the Rush: Good luck with your brother. My thoughts and the force is with you (although I doubt it will make a diffrence). Thanks. The flying moment was a total spur of the moment thing.

Pluvia: I'm a drama queen.

Rose: It's Aerrow. I doubt we will ever understand. Sorry about the torture but I'm trying to keep off it for a while.

Whisper: Does it ever?

Delphi: I tried

Ali: It's fine. I know how you feel.

The One We Call Doilan: Ahh balance. Very zen don't you think?

**Warning: This chapter contains traces of AerrowxPiper**

* * *

Piper's POV

I crept along in the dark looking out for the guards. I was fairly sure that they were asleep from the sound of snoring roaring across the camp but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure. I wormed my way into the boy's dorm through a window. On the left top bunk, Tom shivered as the cold air got in but just unconsciously pulled on his blanket without waking up. On the right top bunk, Finn was sleeping soundly. I crawled onto his bed.

"Finn," I hissed. I shook his shoulder impatiently then almost fell off the bed when he shot up. "Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and half reached for his goggles and hood but then left them. I shot him an apologetic glance. He avoided my gaze, just mouthing

"Let's find Aerrow." We crawled up onto the roof of the dorms and Radarr dashed up to jump on Finn's shoulder. He smiled a first for the last week, "Hey Little Finn." Radarr and I simultaneously rolled our eyes at him.

"C'mon," I whispered. We dropped to the ground, crawling low over the frozen ground. We knew what we were looking for; a few days ago the shed next to the school had a bed moved into it and then it was covered in plastic. _"A quarantine bay" _I thought.

I looked up and heard Finn gasp behind me. There silhouetted in the moon light was Aerrow, standing on top of his plastic prison, a cocky smile on his face. Finn ran forward, jumped onto the side of the rood and pulled himself up onto the flat surface and then gave Aerrow a hug. I could see that Aerrow was taken aback by the sudden un-Finn like show of emotion, possibly rivalled by the shock I could imagine on his face when Radarr leapt onto his face and wrapped his arms around the red hair like a sky monkey.

I stayed rooted to the spot. On the one hand, I was so glad to see Aerrow that I felt like I could burst but I had put him in this horrible situation. I had taken away Finn by convincing him to join Luke and even agree to wear that dorky hood, based on the hope, the improbable hope that he would accept Aerrow as well. And naturally my ill formed plan had fallen down around me. Finn and Aerrow were split apart and humiliated.

I made my decision and turned to leave.

"Piper?" said a voice behind me. I turned round to see Aerrow (his face now Radarr free although he was still perched on Aerrow's shoulder) and he looked confused. "Aren't you going to stay?"

"I screwed everything up," I whispered, "I don't deserve to stick around."

"As long as Finn and Radarr fine I don't care," he said. Then for some reason everything that I had built up over the past few weeks began to bubble up to the surface.

"No," I said tears beginning to form in my eyes "Get mad. Scream. Please I don't deserve you being so nice." Aerrow cocked his head looking confused. "Stop looking at me like that," I said, angrily brushing my face. "Please, I don't deserve you guys. I messed everything up." I turned and ran away, tears falling into the frost behind me.

I was almost back to my cabin when a dark figure jumped in front of me. I backed up but it wrapped around me, holding me in a hug. I was too tired and upset to fight, so I just cried. For a long time, we just stood there, the dark figure and I as I sobbed quietly into its shirt. After a while, I looked up.

Aerrow looked down on me, with his green eyes and red hair enhanced by the moonlight. "I'm really sorry," he said, not letting go off me just yet.

"Why?" I sniffled "I'm the one who messed everything up. I'm the reason you and Finn won't be able to see each other in daylight anymore. I am the one-"

"Piper!" he said firmly and I stopped babbling. Another couple of seconds passed and he started to stroke my hair. I began to wonder where Finn was. "You kept Finn safe," he said, softly, "You stopped Radarr from getting spotted. You kept an eye on Luke even though it was difficult. And all I did was assume that it was easy for you. I should have considered-" he paused for a second "I didn't realise it was so hard."

"It isn't," I said. "I just feel so..."

"Alone," he suggested and I nodded. "We should get back to Finn and Radarr," he said. I blushed and stepped out of the embrace. I couldn't be sure but I think that Aerrow was blushing.

"Yeah," I said. "We should." I twisted to run back where I came but he grabbed my arm.

"Listen, tomorrow night come back to my cabin," he said. "We can talk and I can show you something." I nodded and we both smiled. Suddenly I didn't feel so alone anymore.

Finn's POV

I waited for Piper and Aerrow to get back for what seemed like an age. Little Finn looked at me like _where are they?_

"You got me, Little Finn," I said. Little Finn rolled his eyes and looked away. I sighed. "You really prefer Radarr?" _Radarr _turned around and nodded really fast. "Fine," I said. "Radarr it is. Just don't tell Aerrow I gave in so easily."

Radarr nodded and we waited some more. Eventually Aerrow and Piper jumped up onto the roof. "So glad you guys decided to join us," I said. Aerrow looked away and Piper rolled her eyes.

"So why the visit guys?" asked Aerrow. I looked at Piper and she nodded, all weirdness from ten minutes ago forgotten.

"We think that it's time we escaped," said Piper.

"Yeah," said I, "They have you cooped up here and they have me wearing that weird hood. My hair may never return to its former awesomeness." Both Aerrow and Piper found this funny for some reason.

"So what's the plan, Piper?" asked Aerrow. Piper bit her lip. Aerrow put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. I looked at Radarr and we both raised our eyebrows but said nothing. I should probably warn Aerrow about the dangers of cooties later.

"I think," said Piper, "We need as many kids out of here as humanly possible. We need a big carrier to get them out of here."

"And where do we find such a carrier?" I asked. Piper didn't even pause; she was a lot more confident now.

"That's the easy part. You remember when you were brought here they used that huge skimmer carrier." I nodded. Aerrow didn't move. He hadn't been brought here at an age where he could remember much. "We just wait for that to come back, load everyone into it and then take off into the night."

"Sounds easy enough," I said. Piper nodded.

"We will need to know beforehand when another carrier full of kids is coming."

"Which should be easy because of your connection with Luke," said Aerrow. Piper looked away and Aerrow looked like he was mentally kicking himself. I changed the subject.

"Then we just let the others know about the plan," I said "And then we can leave."

"Right," said Aerrow. "You guys go back to bed. If they let me out tomorrow, I'll see you then. We'll meet up again when Piper hears something."

I felt lousy. We wouldn't see Aerrow for ages. "Don't worry Finn," said Aerrow. "We will do this again next week. Just promise to be careful, until then okay?" I nodded. Aerrow scratched Radarr's ears and Radarr folded his arms. "Fine, you can stay here Radarr."

"Lucky monkey" I muttered. Piper rolled her eyes.

Both Piper and I got down to return to our respective dorms. I couldn't help but sneak a peek inside Aerrow's new dorm.

It was dark, damp and from the look of the moving shadows swarming with insects. The bed didn't look particularly comfortable and there was no sheet on the bed despite the cold, just a sack on the bed and it was full of holes. I turned to point this out to Piper but I could see from the look on her face she had already seen.

"C'mon," she said and we left Aerrow with Radarr. At least he wasn't alone

* * *

Blue: You were warned

Junko: I think it's cute

Finn: (rolls his eyes)

Stork: My sentiments exactly

Blue: R&R plz


	17. Suprises for Piper

11 days since I last reviewed? Crud that's almost a week. Still not my longest time by a long way. I was so busy I almost missed Aerrow4ever's new chapter. Anyway

Diehard: All good things must come to an end, besides I can't have Finn calling Radarr that forever. Execution! PM me the details that sounds good.

Rose of the Rush: Soz. Glad you enjoyed the AxP.

Pluvia: Glad you thought it was good.

Doilan: I knew you were going to think dirt :P or at least that someone would. But to be fair most likely you. Enjoy the chapter

Whisper: It gives me more wiggle room (writing wise) and btw I think we torture Aerrow because some part of us wants to see the bad guys win for a change. A very small part but still

Delphi: Not for a while yet

Rose: A first. ;P

Luna: I did. Enjoy

* * *

Piper's POV

I couldn't sleep when I crept back to bed. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I could hear Lily and Sam snoring in the next bunk. They thought I was cleansed.

_Now Aerrow's back, they can think what they like, _I sleep crept up on me I ran through plans to get out of the prison. I knew enough about crystals that I think I would be able to operate a firebolt crystal. I pulled out my mother's crystal necklace and studied it in the moonlight. _I wonder what you do _I thought dreamily.

I didn't get to sleep for very long. There was a scuffling and someone cursed. I jolted up. Luke was staring up at me. He smiled weakly. "Surprise."

"Luke," I hissed. "Get out of here." I was too tired to have to deal with Luke and his haughty attitude.

"Sorry," he apologised. I was taken aback. I had never heard Luke apologise for anything. "When was your birthday?" he asked abruptly. I bit my lip.

"A week ago," I said. I had turned eight. A big day for me which nobody else knew about. I was okay with that. Birthdays usually just resulted in a slice of cake, or what passed for it, which was quickly eaten by anyone bigger than you were. The only person I had ever seen have his cake and eat it was Luke and that was because he was so well connected.

"Here," he said and he handed me a crystal. It wasn't just any old crystal either.

"Wow," I said "A water crystal."

"No," said Luke taking it back gently, "Watch." Slowly he moved the crystal in an arc. It left a trail of ice behind it.

"An icer" I breathed. I was still getting used to crystals. I knew them inside and out but I had never seen anything special since I was kidnapped apart from one that turned into dandelions, a few cooking crystals and my mother's necklace.

Luke tossed me the crystal. "I'm sorry I forgot," he said. "You're my only real friend and I should have known." I suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for him.

"It's okay," I said. "But what about your other friends?"

"They're idiots," he shrugged. "I hang out with them because," he paused and looked at me and for a second he looked like the eight year old he really was, "it beats being alone."

"Why am I any different?" I asked.

"Because you think differently to everyone else."

"Good to know," I said. Then something occurred to me. "Where did you get the icer from?" Luke smiled, a cocky smile that usually involved someone being very sorry.

"I took it from one of the Talon's lockers." I must have been giving him an especially evil look because he backtracked immediately. "He was just using it to freeze rats, honest. And I think that he may have gotten it from one of the newer recruits so it's kind of just if you think about it."

I considered lecturing Luke about stealing over the fact that this was probably going to be my only chance to study an icer up close. My hate of animal cruelty won.

"Thanks," I said warmly. "I'll see you in the morning." Luke smiled and climbed out of the windows noiselessly.

"He really likes you," said a voice from below. I looked down to see Lily awake and smirking.

"Morning Lily," I said trying to sound nonchalant like this was the kind of thing that happened every night.

"Don't worry," she said. "It'll be our little secret as long as you give me back my crystal." I was taken aback.

"How do you know it is yours?" I asked, uneasy about giving up my present.

"My parents gave it to me as a present when they came back from Terra Blizzarus," she said, looking away.

"Then what was all that about cleansing when I first came here?" I asked. Lily shrugged.

"You needed to learn that you have to put up with this place or it drives you nuts." I nodded. She was right.

"Can I borrow it sometimes?" I asked throwing it to her. She nodded and slipped the cool blue crystal under her pillow then fell back to sleep. I would have told her to store the crystal properly or she was going to wake up with a frozen head but I was too tired.

I might have even doubted her story but Lily only had one friend. Maybe she would feel better if she had two.

*

School the next day was torture. Aerrow was still confined to the quarantine zone. He was allowed out once to run around for a bit but everyone avoided him. Finn was forced to sit down in the mud until Aerrow left. I think that was a bit unnecessary and I like to think I would have sat with him but Luke and I were playing chess and I couldn't stop the game to help Finn because of the plan. By now I was sick and tired of the plan.

Instead I looked him in the eye and mouthed "Sorry." Finn shrugged and mouthed back "Better you than me."

Finally night fell and when I was sure Lily and Sam were asleep (I prodded them a few times) I slipped out. Aerrow was stretching next to his cabin. I was super quiet but somehow he heard me coming because he looked up and smiled.

"Piper," he said. "Come and look at this." I had waited all day to see what he had found and I was a bit surprised when I saw he was holding a ratty old book. "Yeah I know it looks a bit weird," he said, "But I found it in there" he nodded towards his new dorm/cesspool.

I took it from him and opened the first page. "Sky Fu" I read. I smiled. This was exactly the kind of thing that Aerrow needed. Heck this was the kind of thing that I needed. "This is awesome," I said, flicking through the pages where there were coloured diagrams of people kicking and punching.

"I didn't think that this would be Finn's kind of thing," said Aerrow. "But I knew you would understand. That is if you want to learn. You don't have to if you don't want to. I already know a bit but I think it work better if you have a partner and well" He was just babbling now but I held up the book and grinned.

"Where should we start?" He smiled goofily and flicked through the book.

"Well, there's the Walking on Air offensive but that's a bit complicated. Um... the Sky Monkey assault is fun but it's still really difficult." He pointed to one of the first pages. "Okay how about the Wallop strike? That's pretty basic."

"How long have you had this book?" I asked. His green eyes hardened for a second.

"I used to practice with Aerrow when I was still Flynn." I didn't ask anymore. We got started and Aerrow showed me the basic idea. It was basically just running into a spinning punch. Still it took me a while to figure out how to make optimum use of the spin. I tried to explain the idea to Aerrow but he shrugged and said,

"I just go with my gut." When we'd finished I returned to my dorm and laid down on my pillow, exhausted and a little bit sweaty, although I had tried to wash most of it off in the toilets.

But I was happy. And that didn't happen often.

* * *

Finn: You are getting worse and worse at updating.

Aerrow: Are you okay?

Blue: Shh! Where's Stork?

Piper: Finding extra strong anti-mind worm spray for Doilan

Blue: Good. I will update in the next two days. If I don't then....I'm sure you lot will think of something.

Dark Ace: Where did I leave my pitchfork?

Blue: You aren't in this story.

Dark Ace: Well put me in

Blue: We shall see. R&R guys. There is no story without you


	18. Suprise for Aerrow

Aerrow's POV

We'd been practising Wallop strike for three days when Piper finally managed to time it right. I had brought up some of the wooden boards that had been propped up in my dorm and she finally managed to break one of them.

"That's great Piper," I said.

"I guess," she said, flipping her hair back a bit. "Can I try again?" I shrugged and held up one of the boards. She swung round and tried again. This time she was slightly off and the board groaned but stayed intact.

"I knew I couldn't do it," she said looking miserable.

"You can," I said, smiling. "I saw you." She smiled a bit.

"You are so just saying that. That was a fluke."

"I mean it," I said, "But stop thinking about it so hard, just let it happen." She sighed. I thought about it. Piper thought about things a lot more than I did, I just trusted my gut most of the time. "Okay forget that." Piper looked up. "What did you do the first time that worked so well."

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. Just luck I guess." I remembered what Aerrow taught me. _First rule of combat: Think outside the box._

I had an idea. Whether it was a good one or not would be seen. "Piper," I said holding on to the board, "Try hitting it again. " She sighed and swung round pathetically.

I dodged out of the way. She fell past me almost comically. "Come on Piper," I said, "How are you going to defeat Talons like that?" It was a cheap shot and Piper knew it.

She took another swing at me, harder this time. I dodged again but she followed through quickly. I kept dodging glad I had insisted we work on the ground for once. Punch, dodge, punch, dodge.

Piper was obviously getting into the swing of the punch. Finally I stopped dodging. Piper hit the board so hard that it not only broke the board but her fist sailed on to hit me right in the gut. I sailed back a few metres and landed on my back.

"Aerrow!" Piper gasped.

"Shh," I said, a little worried someone had heard us. We waited a few moments. Not a thing stirred. "You did it." I said picking myself up.

"I know" she said running up and giving me a hug. A few moments passed and then she stepped back embarrassed. "You're a really good teacher."

"Thanks," I said, "You're a good pupil." I picked up the old book, partly to find a new move to practise, partly to hide my face.

"Hey," said Piper, "Can we try this move?" She took the book and flipped through to a defensive move called,

"The Merbian twist," I said. This was a really difficult move and it could involve one of us getting hurt. Basically the idea was that if your opponent tried to punch or kick you, you grabbed onto the limb, twisted around and used their own momentum to throw them across the floor.

"Piper, this is kind of-"

"Advanced , I know but I think I could get it if you'd showed me. Please." I knew she was trying to light a fire underneath my ego but she looked at me with wide amber eyes.

"Fine," I conceded, "But I think it would be better if we tried it tomorrow when can bring out some sacks or something."

Piper nodded. "Okay. Oh I almost forgot, I managed to get you this. " She handed me a thick book.

"Um..." I said, not wanting to mention I hadn't read something this thick. Ever. Piper just grinned.

"Turn it over," she said. I turned it over and gasped in surprise.

'Skimmers through the ages," I said, "How...Where...Who?"

"I borrowed it from Luke."

"Oh."

"What?"

_This was a nice present _I thought _why'd I have to go and ruin it?_

"Piper please don't be mad." Piper crossed her arms and frowned. She was mad. I groaned internally. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut?

"It's just that Luke only gets stuff like this when he has given the Talons prime information." She nodded. I tried not to show my surprise. "He told you?"

"Yes," she said looking at her feet, "He got it when he told on you for getting those blankets for the new seven year olds.

"And you still took it?!"

"Yes! Because I thought that you would like it!"

"I do," I said looking longingly at the book.

"Then what is the problem?"

I looked at her square in the face. "Because you this is immoral. Those kids had to be cold and sleepless-"

"Until Finn brought them the replacements when I told him. Look Aerrow, I know that you've had to fight a lot and put up with loads and your dorm stinks but please just take the book. You have been through a lot and those little ones were only cold for one night and they knew it was necessary. Nobody blames you-"

"Stop," I said. I seemed really important to her for some reason. "Thanks Piper. See you in the morning?"

She smiled. "Sure. See you then." She turned to leave.

"How are things going with Finn?" She paused.

"Not so good. Luke won't let him take off the hood and goggles and he has to sit in the mud when you come out. Plus I'm pretty sure everyone is avoiding him. He really needs you."

"Did you tell Radarr to hang out with him at night?"

"Yes. He still needs you. You're his best friend."

"I know. I miss him too. How's his marksmanship coming along?"

"What? Oh you mean with the crossbow. Really well. He can already shoot better than the teacher and they're thinking of letting him work with crystal cannons."

"Good. 'Night." I yawned. Piper and I ran our separate ways. I grabbed my hidden sack and jumped up on the roof to watch her go. When she was safely back in her dorm, I curled up in the sack started to drift to sleep. I had to wake up at dawn go back to bed.

I just didn't trust the critters to leave me alone at night.


	19. No Violence

Don't get any high expectations for this chapter, it's not one of my best. Just a filler for the really good chapter that will be coming next:

Luna: He should but not for a while

Dustmuffin: Yes. The spotlight is going to change onto Finn soon but you'll have to be patient

Whisper: YEAH! No pitchfork!

Doilan: Good to know

Delphi: Thanks

Rose of the Rush: Glad to hear it

Pluvia: Will do

SPAZ (is that okay for your nickname): Thanks a lot, I'm glad to have another reviewer. I don't really like the name Gilligan, he was supposed to add some comedy to a sombre chapter. "Ask A Character" was fantastic but I felt the story was going down hill. It's on my profile if you want to see

Diehard: Perhaps. Like I said I can't give pairings until they are old enough. Right now they are eight

Rose: You are psycic? Actually I don't know if you have noticed but most of my chapter titles are related to one another

* * *

Piper and Aerrow continued to train for months to come. Piper was a quick learner and Aerrow was a good teacher so by the end of the first year they had mastered every move in the book except for a choice few.

Piper suspected that something was wrong with Aerrow but didn't want to jinx her friendship. Unfortunately she was right, there was still something up.

Unbeknownst to Piper Aerrow was getting midday 'meetings' with Snipe. The lack of small children to beat up and the increasing difficulty of his maths homework was a problem that Snipe could only get rid of one way and unfortunately Aerrow was still his favourite punching bag.

Amazingly enough, Luke was getting better at the self sacrificing act. He was giving away his desert to the smaller children, reading stories to them about great Cyclonian leaders that had inspired him and helping everyone with the small problems like lack of blankets and homework. But to say that it was selfless would be a big exaggeration.

Every time that he helped someone, Piper smiled and their conversations got longer. Above all, they had begun to hang out more and even if it was to help the smaller children with their parent problems or rather lack of parent problems or maybe just playing chess or discussing crystals he felt better than he had in years.

Piper also felt good. She had two fast friends but she was still a little worried about Finn. It was ill needed. He was hanging out more and more with Lily and had been allowed to take off the hood and goggles as long as he ignored Aerrow.

"Best decision I ever made," he said to Lily, smiling because he still got to see Aerrow once a week and a cute new friend who also secretly liked his best mate as well. Finn had even continued with his guitar lessons. His teacher said he was coming on well. Everyone else was wearing ear plugs.

Although Aerrow and Luke hated each other, unknowingly they had both agreed on something: Snipe had got to go before he started to take his anger out on someone other than Aerrow.

Luke put in a word to the higher ups that Snipe had served his purpose and he could take care of the playground. Aerrow's technique was slightly more fun, he tore up Snipe's half attempted homework, got Radarr to steal his things and finally, started placing banana peels in his way. Admittedly he got everyone involved in that part of the plan (it was too fun not to share) but he got additional bruises because of it.

The end result was exactly what they wanted. Snipe was scheduled to be sent to his sister who was now a major as a captain. But about a week before Snipe's departure, Aerrow's injuries were a little too bad to be missed.

Aerrow's POV

We were getting to the end of our session. We were working on a move called the Sky Step. Basically you were supposed to step about ten metres in the air with your partner walking on the soles of your feet and vice versa. Piper said that it would be a simple matter of physics but there is no such thing. By the end we had only managed to climb about two metres into the air before we both fell to the ground.

"I give in," I groaned. Piper looked at me curiously, normally I would the one arguing to stay up a few more minutes to get it right but my ribs killed. I felt like someone was using my ribs as toothpick inside my chest. Luckily Piper said that Snipe was leaving soon.

"Aerrow..." said Piper, hesitating which wasn't usual for her. I looked up. She was looking at the mud.

"Yes?" I said. "What's up Piper?"

"I need you to take off your shirt." _Oh no way. _I backed up trying not wince or favour either of my sides. Toothpick person protested but I gritted my teeth and bared it. "Aerrow," she said again moving closer, "I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. She lifted her eyebrow and crossed her arms. I had to get out of there. I mentally checked my options. There was a cosy little shack where I could hide for a bit.

"Don't even-" Piper began to say but I was already running. I could hear her footsteps behind me. I quickly jumped up onto one of the roofs of the huts and ran as quickly and quietly as possible. She would never find me up here.

I reached the hut as quietly as possible but as I jumped down I was tackled from the side.

_Piper is too smart for her own good _I though as I was pinned face up to the ground and looking up at two smiling amber eyes.

Piper's POV

"Piper, please don't. Can we please just call it a night?"

"Too late Aerrow. What are you hiding?" I yanked at the bottom of his top but he held it down. He sighed.

"Fine but can we do this standing up?"

"You'll run away again. You only get to fool me once, Aerrow."

"Fine, I promise not to run away. Just please let me up." I was tempted to say no but this was Aerrow. A promise from him was one that you could trust. I let him up and he dusted himself off. "Promise that you won't say anything for five seconds," he said. I nodded, anything to speed this up a bit.

He took off his shirt. I tried not to gasp. He was skinny. That was the first thing that hit me. Then I noticed a dark purple patch that stood out in the shadows. And then another one. And then a bigger one. In between all the bruises, little patches of red showed where bugs had found their way onto his back at night.

_1..._

I was going to kill Snipe.

_2..._

_How could he let Snipe do this to him?_

_3..._

_Why didn't Aerrow do something about this?_

_4..._

I reached out and touched one of the bruises. Aerrow flinched.

_5!_

I turned away to leave. "Wait!" Aerrow ran towards me. "No shouting, no revenge."

"You almost sound disappointed," I said, not braking pace. Aerrow walked beside me.

"I'm not. I'm glad." I stopped and turned to him my mind made up.

"We aren't going to be training anymore though," I said, then started walking again. Aerrow stood still, although I could only guess because I didn't hear any footsteps. Then he caught up again.

"Please don't do that, Piper," he pleaded.

"I don't have a choice. Either Snipe stops or I do. There's no way your body can take any more damage." Aerrow bit his lip. I stopped again. We were close to my dormitory.

"Look at your chest," I said, pointing at his bruises, "You're all the colours of the rainbow and more. I'm not going to be responsible for that anymore, okay? I've done enough."

"So what's the alternative?" he asked.

"Snipe has to stop picking on you," I stated simply. He grinned.

"I'm not sure he would be pleased to hear that." The grin was too much. He should not be grinning.

"Aerrow, look. Don't play dumb with me; you have never been good at it. You can beat Snipe up in your sleep if you wanted to. You could probably beat me up if you so wished."

"I would never-"

"But you could. Listen I am not training with you again until Snipe is gone in a week or he has a black eye." Aerrow took a moment to process my ultimatum.

"Someone else could get hurt."

"Not if you punch him on the day before he leaves." Another moment passed. "He deserves it. Please." I could hear the thought going through his mind.

"Which eye?"


	20. Is Without Consequences

A big thanks to all my reviewers and all my readers who don't. I appreciate you reading my stuff even if it is low quality and late all the time.

Delphi: Thanks

Diehard: Admittedly I am a little mean to my characters but at least I'm not killing any of them lol

Rose of the Rush: Enjoy

Pluvia: Here it is

Whisper: Please put down the pitchfork. I have to admit, I was trying to make Aerrow sound tough but couldn't

Rita: Your school sounds like fun =S

Doilan: At least it did something, right? =D

Neko: I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint although I have the sinking sensation that it might

* * *

It was midday and it was unusually quiet. Not that Snipe noticed. Midday meant two things to him: food and violence; the two things that Snipe enjoyed most in life. After lunch, Snipe headed towards the shed where they were holding Aerrow.

Unknown to him the rooftops were lined with children of all shapes and sizes; all of them waiting for one thing: the rumoured fight between Aerrow and Snipe. Piper had told Finn and Finn had told Lily. Pretty soon the whole playground had known except for Snipe. Even his friends wouldn't tell him. Entertainment was scarce so they took it where they could find it.

"Who do you think is going to win?" said Luke to Piper. He had heard about the fight the day before. Piper had learned about it from his as far as he knew. She pretended to think about it.

"Aerrow," she said. "He's faster and smarter." Luke actually considered it for about a minute.

"True," conceded Luke. "You're right." Piper grinned. She liked nothing more than to be right but it was made all the sweeter when someone admitted it. Finn was laying on the rooftop next to them with Lily.

"Snipe may be bigger," she said, "but I would have my icer." She showed the blue crystal to Finn who gaped at her.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked. Lily looked at the floor, the smile gone from her face. Finn recognised that look from seeing tons of new people being asked about their parents.

"I would beat him," he said, changing the subject, "Because I could just shoot him from behind. I'm getting really good with a crossbow."

"Yeah I noticed," said Lily, smiling again, "If you're ego gets any bigger we're going to need bigger doors." Finn would have come up with a witty retort but at that moment Tom, Jerry and Dragon jumped up next to them.

"Has the fight started yet?" asked Dragon. Finn shook his head and squished next to Lily to make room. She didn't mind and neither did Finn.

Aerrow was nowhere to be seen. Snipe assumed he was where he always was at this time, waiting for the Talon to let him out.

"Oh Aerrow," he called mockingly, rapping on the door. There was a hush across the playground. You could hear a pin drop for miles around but Snipe was too busy to notice the black omen. "Come on out and play," he said.

Inside Aerrow took a deep breath. "Coming," he said. He opened the door and punched Snipe in the right eye. Snipe recoiled in pain and surprise.

"What the-" he said before Aerrow bulldozed into his chest with his right shoulder flinging him into the mud. The look on his face was priceless. With a bruised eye and covered in mud many people would have just given up and admitted defeat.

Snipe was not one of those people.

"You..." he said, getting up. Witty remarks had never been part of Snipe's fighting style. He just hit what he wanted to.

"Me," said Aerrow, quietly looking across the rooftops. He spotted Finn giving him a thumbs up from one dorm and Piper smiling from another. Luke was sitting next to her. That gave Aerrow an idea.

Aerrow darted in front of the dorm and put up both his fists. "C'mon then Snipe," he said. "Let's see what you've got." Snipe yelled and ran towards him, arms outstretched.

Piper realised what was going to happen a second before Luke did. She grabbed onto the rooftops just as Aerrow sped out of Snipe's way at the last second. Luke was not so lucky. Snipe crashed into the dorm. The whole thing shook as his head crashed through the boards and Luke fell ungracefully on top of him.

There was suddenly an uproar of cheering. Everywhere kids were streaming of the roofs, running over to pat Aerrow on the back or to help up Luke. Finn rushed over to give him a high five, Lily gave him a big thumbs up. Piper patted him on the back and then rushed over to Luke.

Aerrow watched her go and for a second he wished that she could have stayed longer to join in. Then all the cheering drowned out his thoughts.

Piper grinned at Luke, who was dusting himself off. "What, no threats of revenge?" she teased and Luke grinned.

"Nope," he said. "It was just a little fall." Inside Luke felt a little guilty. He knew what was going to happen to Aerrow and it was so juicy that he wanted to tell it to Piper. But he had been sworn to secrecy. But there was one thing he knew for sure:

Aerrow was going to be in very big trouble very soon and Piper would probably not even notice.

*

**That night**

* * *

Aerrow's POV

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too happy. It was about five minutes until Piper was coming for our next training session. She had promised and Piper never broke her promises.

Then I heard footsteps. She was early. I got out of bed, shook my boots to dislodge anything that may have crawled inside and then put them on. As I raced for the door it swung open, knocking me back.

"Oh look," came a familiar voice, "He's awake. Grab him Snipe." Suddenly I was caught up in the world's most painful hug. Someone flashed a solaris crystal in my face. "Do you know who I am?"

I squinted in the dark, I recognised the face from the posters, "You're the Dark Ace." I struggled to get out of Snipe's grip. "What-?"

But then something hit me on the side of my face and I felt dizzy. "Time to sleep," said the Dark Ace, "When you wake up, you'll be in a better place than this. And you'll be able to meet some new people. Won't that be fun?"

And then everything went black.

* * *

Finn's POV

"Finn, wake up!"

I recognised Piper's tone. I was too tired for this.

"Go to bed, Piper. It's late."

"Finn, Aerrow is missing."

"What!" She put a hand over my mouth. It tasted disgusting.

"Shh!" she hissed. "Do you want someone to wake up?" I pulled off her hand. I had long since stopped worrying about everyone else hearing me. Who cared? Aerrow was missing!

"How do you know Aerrow's gone?" She bit her lip and didn't say anything. "That's not helpful. Are you sure he's gone?"

"I looked everywhere," she said, "Radarr is still searching but when we went to the shed, his bed was gone and the plastic had been taken off."

"But-" I said. "It just doesn't make sense. Why would he disappear? Why now? Why Aerrow?"

"It's all my fault," she said and she looked like she was about to cry. I jumped out through the window. She took the hint and jumped out after me. It was cold outside but I was already feeling really cold inside.

Piper was crying and I didn't know what to say. "Piper, how could you have started this?" I asked. She started crying louder. I sighed. Wasn't she the one who was paranoid about someone hearing us?

"I-told-him-to-fight-Snipe," she gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks, "He-didn't-want-to-but-he-did-and-now-he's-"

"Gone," came a voice from the shadows. A voice I really didn't want to hear.

"Aerrow is gone Piper. Why do you care so much?"

Piper managed to gain a temporary hold on herself.

"Go away Luke. I never want to talk to you again."

"But Piper-" he said but Piper just shook her head.

"Leave me alone," she said, "You know where he is. You knew he was going to leave. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," said Luke, "I wasn't allowed. Let me explain"

* * *

Blue: Cliffe!

Stork (sarcastically): I can't believe how much I've missed them

Blue: I bet you're just jelous 'cause you're not in the story

Finn: Hey! When are we going to hear about me?

Blue: In a few chapters. Be patient. R&R


	21. The Riddle of Luke: Solved

Ali: Don't worry. By coincedence this chapter shall clean up that problem for you.

Silver: Always nice to have a new reviewer =D

Rose of the Rush: Hope you like it

Pluvia: Why not?

Diehard: No Aerrow still needs to grow up remember. But maybe later

Rose: I could have but everyone would have known it was Luke

Rita: Trust me when I say it will be a while before you know

Neko: Well spotted. You are definatly the most observant of my readers, any theories (out of intrest)?

Doilan: Much apprecited, Doilan, can't wait for your next chapter

* * *

Piper's POV

"No! I am sick of you explaining and me having to listen!" It was almost like I was watching the whole scene from above. I was so tired of Luke and of Aerrow and of having to fight to keep them both happy all the time. Aerrow understood. Luke lied and cheated. Aerrow met with my every night and we would practise fighting and talk. Luke and I would meet and it would be tiring again; all the lying and the snootiness that he seemed to excrete all the time. But I was looking at Luke now and he looked so vulnerable and sad and...something else. Something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Let me explain," he said, desperately, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this but I didn't know that you cared." Finn looked from Luke to me and then back again, confusion written all over his face. "I thought that you had never met Aerrow before. I didn't know that you knew Finn. I-" He stopped mid-rant. "What the heck is that?" he pointed and I followed his gaze although I already had an idea what he had spotted. I was right. Again. It never get's old.

"That's Radarr," I said, nonchalantly. Luke looked at Radarr and I could see the cogs turning in his head. Should he call the guards? Could he catch it? What was he? What should we do-

"He's fantastic," he said, surprising everyone. Except for Radarr. He ran up to Luke and smiled up at him. Then he looked between Luke and me as confused as Finn. Luke bent down. "What is he?" Well at least I was right about one thing. "Can I stroke your ears?" he asked Radarr. Radarr nodded and Luke scratched behind his ears. Radarr sighed and crawled up onto his shoulder. Like he would have done with Aerrow. Finn's mouth had hit the mud and I got the feeling that my face reflected his.

"Why are you being so nice?" spat out Finn. Luke looked up, looking hurt. Radarr crossed his arms and glared at Finn for being mean to his new friend. "Radarr, you don't know him."

"No he doesn't," I pondered. Finn, Luke and Radarr all looked at me.

"What are thinking, Piper?" said Luke. I looked up. I couldn't believe what I was about to do so I closed my eyes for a second and imagined Aerrow in Luke's place. It was petty and stupid but it worked for me.

"Explain," I said. There was a silence. "Just explain. I thought that was what you wanted Luke." Saying Luke's name broke the Aerrow picture so I opened my eyes and stared at Luke. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Good. He cleared his throat and began.

"A while ago," he began, "I was talking to these Talons because they think I'm quite a good Talon." He didn't look like he enjoyed that image of himself. Good (again), "And they were talking about Cyclonis and her granddaughter and how the granddaughter was going to have take over one day. Then they started talking about how the granddaughters more psycho than the current Cyclonis. Then one of them said 'Any idea why she wants Aerrow?' and then another one said 'Apparently because he has the right genes for this.' Then they started talking about how another one of my brother's protégées had become a great Talon and they didn't say anymore about it. That is all I know I swear."

There was a silence that seemed to last an age. In fact it was more like five seconds because I was sick of being polite. "What do you mean your brother's protégées? As in Aerrow was what the last. And Aerrow was my brother?"

"Aerrow the first? Yes, unfortunately he was my brother," said Luke, nodding. Then he frowned, "There's something you should know about him." I was wary. This didn't look like it was going to be good news. "He's the reason that I had to become this. He was a liar and a manipulating sneak." Finn and I looked at each other and frowned. Radarr patted Luke on the head. Finn and I were not so easily swayed.

"What do you mean? Your brother was a good person even if he did go off to join the Talons!" said Finn with passion. Luke looked at me, imploring me to understand. So I tried. And then the penny dropped with an almighty clang.

"No, Finn," I said. "That's what Aerrow told us." Finn opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head. "Aerrow wasn't a liar, Aerrow as in Luke's brother, he was a liar. Wasn't he Luke?" Luke nodded and finally I was able to put my finger on what I couldn't see before. He was tired too. _So all the lying and scheming, that wasn't Luke, _I thought. _So why? _"Why Luke?" I said.

"People liked my brother and because they like him, they liked him. But when he left to become a Talon he knew that it would make him unpopular and he couldn't stand that. So he and his girlfriend came up with this scheme. She would leave first, he would claim that she was taken away-"

"And blame it on you," I breathed. That was terrible but Luke and Radarr glared at me. Luke was obviously not done yet. I zipped my lip and let him finish his story.

"When my brother left, I was so hated that people wouldn't even look at me. So I had to get friends through lying and manipulation. I picked on you and Aerrow, Finn and I'm sorry."

"Its fine dude," said Finn waving away his apology very calmly. I had the feeling that it was a mask.

"When Piper came, she was so nice and fun I couldn't let her become friends with you guys. Everyone genuinely liked you anyway and I didn't really have any friends so I asked you and Aerrow to stay away. Sorry," he flinched at me and I smiled in what I hoped was an encouraging way. It seemed to work because he carried on, "I had to keep up the act so people would leave Piper and I alone. And you know I was really happy. But then when Aerrow left," he scratched the back of his head and looked at me in a sad puppy dog kind of way "I thought you didn't believe that I was such a bad guy deep down."

"I thought you weren't," I said "But I was so tired of pretending that I wasn't friends with Finn and Aerrow but I could only tell Aerrow that and I guess I took that out on you." We both looked at the ground, unsure what to say. Our friendship hadn't been founded on lies but there was definitely some in the cement holding the bricks together. Finn broke the hush, grinning like an idiot.

"Good," he grinned putting his arms over our shoulders and pulling us into a group hug, "We have friends and we have a plan."

"And we know where Aerrow is," I grinned at Luke and he grinned back. I could tell that from that moment on, we would be fine.

"So what do we still need?" asked Luke.

"One ship load of fresh recruits," said Finn.

"There's one due soon," said Luke, "I can find out for you if you want."

"Great," I smiled. "Then let's put this plan into action." Nothing was going to stop us now.

* * *

Blue: Did I leave anything out?

Finn: Yes but I can't remember what

Aerrow: Where am I?!

Blue: Classified. Yeesh not everything is about you Aerrow ;P


	22. The Wherabouts of Aerrow: Not A Clue

Ali: It's like me telling you that my brother was the one who ate the last slice of cake even though my face is covered in frosting. Obviously there is something wrong with that but you will more than likely believe my brother

Diehard: Yeah but now I'm too tired to do anymore so this is just a boring old filler

Glitterwave: I wonder if anyone would notice that. Yep that is why I called him Flynn. Plus it is spelt oddly and has the same two consonants consecutively in like most names in the Storm Hawks

Rose: We'll see

Whisper: There's a BUNNY!!! Where?! I must find it

Rita: On TV*groan*

Doilan: Just trying to keep you on your toes. Glad to hear that you are feeling better btw =D

Pluvia: Glad to hear it

* * *

Piper's POV

After our talk, Finn and Luke returned to their dorm, with Radarr on Luke's shoulder. It was good to see them getting along but it was annoying that I had to split off from them to go back to my dorm alone. Not for the first time either. _I never thought about it when it was Aerrow_ I thought but only half heartedly. I was willing to trust Luke for the moment while I was tired and it was convenient but there was some part of me that really did doubt his story. I yawned and stretched my arms out wide. I climbed up into my dorm and snuggled down underneath my blankets but for some reason I couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at my subconscious. Something important. I yawned again and laid on my back staring at the ceiling like I expected the answers to be written there.

"Something on your mind," came a voice from below. I smiled.

"Lily, you really should get some sleep," I said, but was too tired to really care. I knew that she could sense that so she continued.

"Well if you're mind is clean do you mind explaining something to me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If Aerrow is gone who were you talking to?" I yawned for a third time and dreamily pulled the memories to the surface.

"Luke and Finn."

"Is Finn okay?" I looked over the back of my bed at her. She looked back at me with a hard look. "I'm worried. He's my friend." I nodded, trying not to smirk.

"He's worried about his friend. We all are."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"We're all going to escape." Then I had an idea. "Can you spread the word without the Talons knowing?" Lily nodded and smiled evilly.

"There are several things I know that are never going to reach the Talons," she said then smiled sweetly, "Sure I'll let everyone know." I let it go. "Hey has Finn said anything about his family?"

"No, should he?" Lily blushed.

"I shouldn't say. He said that he had only told me, he never told anyone even Aerrow."

"Then don't tell me," I said. Lily smiled at me. I was surprised because Lily was a gossip, bless her and she had never kept a secret in her life. _She_ _must really like Finn_ I thought as I turned over to sleep. _How cute. _I looked up at the moon.

_I wonder if Aerrow can see this wherever he was._

Aerrow's POV

I woke up in the dark. My whole body ached and the room that I was in smelt of everything evil you could think off tripled and left to rot in the sun. I stretched and my arms hit iron bars. I jumped up. _What the-_

"Good morning sunshine." I looked around. Whoever had said that was keeping to the shadows. It was a girl that was about all that I could tell. I reached out again and touched the bars. They were about an inch thick and a centimetre apart. I walked around the cage feeling the bars. There wasn't a door. The thing in the shadows giggled. "Do you remember me?" I thought back. _Did I? _The thing laughed again and I remembered.

"You're that girl who came to see me. You were in the ventilation. You left before I could ask who you were." The vent-girl giggled.

"Don't think that I am going to tell you now, Aerrow. Even if you're not going to live to leave this place," she said before giggling again. I thought that the giggle seemed a bit more ominous now. Death threats from a giggling freak, who stalked you in a vent, in the pitch dark will do that to you.

"What do you mean I'm not leaving here alive?" Suddenly a hand stretched out and touched my cheek; a stone cold hand. It was feeling my cheek and it was a bit awkward.

"What are you doing?" I asked. The hand sprang back. I heard footsteps just outside of my cage. She was pacing! I thought only old people did that. I sat down on the floor, confused and hungry although the smell of the room was not what I would call appetising. I looked to the left and I saw a familiar pair of eyes stared at me through the gloom. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," hissed the voice. She wasn't as giggly as before. I know I should have seen that as a bad sign but the relentless giggling had been getting on my nerves. "Aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"Why you're here?" the voice asked impatiently.

"Okay," I shrugged although there was no way that the vent-girl could see it. "Why am I here?"

"You are unique, Aerrow, stupid and impulsive but unique." I was confused.

"Stupid and impulisive?" I asked.

"You got into a fight with a boy twice your size," said the voice. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her that I had won the fight. "You, Aerrow, are unique because you were born with your father's gift." My interest piqued.

"You knew my father?" I said, jumping up. I couldn't see the girl but something told me that she was smirking. There was a deathly hush in the room. I was a bit afraid but angrier now and somehow, more confused than before. "Who was my father?" I yelled "What are you talking about? What gift?" There was a quiet laugh to my right. The only sound after that was the sound of my yelling resounding of the walls.

"Let's see." Then a red beam fired from the darkness. In the split second before it hit, I saw the girl. Well, I saw her hood and cape, her face was obscured by the former. She had really long fingers that almost stretched across the crystal she was holding. And then the beam hit my chest and I lost all thought.

The pain was unbearable. I heard something screaming in my ear. Then I realised it was me but I couldn't stop. The pain intensified. The last same part of my brain realised that I was covered in a green glow and that I was floating off the ground. The girl was muttering something. I couldn't hear over the ringing of my ears and the intensifying pain. I was going to die. There was no doubt in my mind that this all consuming pain was going to lead to death. And then the beam retracted.

I fell to the floor, holding back tears. I couldn't move, the pain in my muscles seemed to seep into the marrow of my bones rendering me immobile for a minute or so. All I wanted to do was sleep but then I heard the voice from the corner. It was quieter this time, more curious. "Are you alive?" I could only grunt, my lips and tongue had no more energy to talk. "Good," was all she said. A rectangle of white light opened and closed. _A door! _I thought, _maybe I can escape. _And then I passed out.

* * *

Aerrow: Why do I always have to be the one who gets hurt in these stories?

Blue: Suck it up, it isn't that bad

Piper: He's unconscious from the pain

Blue: He's alive. If you keep on like this I will rethink that

_Silence_

Blue: Okay. Review if you so wish


	23. Pain, Piper and Plans

Nature: I'm fairly sure you just said that to get a chapter but thx lol

Lekan: I'm not sure if I mentioned but at this point the girl would be the same age as Aerrow

Diehard: i do like evilness and cliffhangers

Rose of the Rush: On it.

Doilan: I try but the mistakes slip past me when I'm replying to your reviews lol. Oh also I always had a feeling you were a fellow evil incarnate

Whisper: Aww...bunny =D Thanks for letting me hold her. Hope Lily isn't a gossip like the one in this story

Rose: Is it that obvious who she is? XD just kiddin

Rita: Sure sure

Glitterweave: I shall. Love the word Awesomatastic btw As for your question, I think it's fairly obvious (I've only met one other person who is as evil as Cyclonis, people like her are hard to come by thank God)

Night: Thx

Pluvia: Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!

* * *

Aerrow's POV

My arm hurt like mad when I woke up but on the bright side the creepy giggling girl had disappeared.

"You seem to be improving." I had spoken too soon. She was right behind me. When I turned I made sure to move my right arm as little as possible. Two eyes were watching on the other side of the darkness. I could almost make out the grey ghostly shadows of the bars of my cage now, proving I was getting used to the lack of light. "Something wrong with your arm," she giggled. I rubbed my head with my left arm and pulled myself up, once again not moving my right arm. The headache that was slowly creeping through my mind gave me something to focus on instead of her annoying voice. Apart from my head and my arm, I felt fine.

Suddenly a sharp finger reached out and poked my bad arm. I gave an involuntary scream as pain wrenched from my arm all the way up to my head and, like lightning, zapped through the rest of my body as well. Unconsciousness licked at my head making my head feel fuzzy.

"You're doing much better than the others," the girl praised.

"Thanks," I spat.

"It wasn't a compliment," muttered the girl, then in a louder voice, "What do you remember from before?" I clamped my mouth shut. There was a pause and then, out of nowhere, an identical shot of red light flickered past me, so close that the hairs on that side of my face stood up as one. "If you're not going to talk then you're no use to me." It was a statement, plain and simple.

"I remember a flash of red light and pain," I said. "And I remember you. There was this flash and I saw your cloak. You're tiny," I added as kind of afterthought. "How old are you?"

There was a snort from the other end of the bars, "Don't you know that it is rude to ask a lady that?"

I laughed, "Yes but you are the same age as me. You aren't a lady." The eyes narrowed in the darkness and I realised that I had just put my foot in it. Still she had tortured me and kept me in a cage in the dark. I think I was allowed to have a laugh at her expense. There was a green glow in the dark and the giggling started up again.

"Do you not appreciate where you are? How much trouble you are in?" The eyes lifted into the air, floating higher and higher. Suddenly the flat musty air in the room picked up and began to howl and shriek around the bars of my cage. I shielded my face from the razor sharp gales. "How close you are to death?"

Then the world seemed to pause for a second. I could hear the air rustling and crackling. And I could see the hooded girl. For a second the green lightning that was building around her zipped in front of her face illuminating her pale face. Her attention wasn't focused on me. It was focused on the power at her fingertips like a little kid with a new toy. In fact she looked so young that I almost wondered if nothing bad was going to happen. Then her gaze turned back on me and the smile turned from childlike to psychotic.

"Eat this," she whispered, pointing directly at me and laughing as the green energy knocked me off my feet and out of my body.

Back at the camp (3rd Person POV)

It was night time and everything was going according to plan. Luke and Piper had managed to sneak into the navigation cabin while Finn and his sharpshooter buddies had taken out the guards and the additional Talons that had arrived with the carrier. The little kids were crying in the corner while Sam tried to explain to them what was going on. She was having limited success.

"Poor things," murmured Luke as he looked over at them.

"At least they don't have to stay here for long," said Piper, pouring over a map of the quadrant. "Are you sure you can fly that thing?" Luke nodded. Finn burst in at that moment.

"We've got all of the Talons," he shouted with glee. Lily skipped in beside him, ice crystal glowing with a cold blue light.

"They squealed like girls," she added with glee. Piper laughed despite herself but stopped when she found what she had been looking for. A map of all the recent flight routes. She found the small terra where they were now. 'X' marked the spot.

"Idiot-proof," whispered Luke next to her, also staring at the map.

"It would have to be," said Lily, giggling and Finn joined in. Luke and Piper glared at them in synchronism. Piper looked back at the map. In the middle there was the bigger island, Cyclonia. There were a few black lines back and forth from there, with dates lazily scribbled over them. None of them coincided with Aerrow's disappearance. On the other side of Cyclonia, Piper found the route to a small island. It was labelled 'Suds' in thick black writing.

"This is where all the others are," said Piper, pointing.

"Should we go there first?" asked Finn. Piper dwelled on the fact that he had asked her for a second and the glow of pride that it gave her deep inside for another few and then she remerged herself in the maps. At last she found two lines that matched when Aerrow had first gone missing. One went straight to Cyclonia and the other...

"But that's impossible," said Luke and Piper realised that she was pointing to the small line in shock.

"What is?" said Finn as he and Lily pulled up stools to the desk. He looked at the line. "But that line doesn't end in anything? But that would mean-"

"They dumped Aerrow into the wastelands," gasped Lily.

"Or to something that isn't on the map," said Piper. She refused to believe that Aerrow was dead. Something inside her told her that Cyclonia didn't want Aerrow dead. Besides he was just a child. Why would they do that? Why would anyone do that?

"Anyway we have another problem," reported Luke in a matter of fact tone. Piper snapped out of her reverie. "See this. Assuming this is where Aerrow is," Luke stuck a thumbtack into the end of the line then picked up another one and dragged it across Cyclonia, "This is where everyone else is." He stuck in the other pin. Then they all saw what Luke was talking about. On one side of the island, the closer of the two, was Suds Island. On the other side was where they were hoping, and at this point it was only a hope, Aerrow was. "We're going to need split up." Piper sighed and closed her eyes. She could almost feel everyone's eyes on her and she had no idea what to do. "Or..." Piper looked up at Luke.

"What?" she asked harshly. Luke could see in her eyes that she knew what he was about to suggest.

"Well if Aerrow is dead-" Finn made a noise of protest but Piper waved her hand at him indicating that he should clam up for a second.

"Let me guess," said Lily, who looked as impassive as Luke, "If Aerrow is dead, then we could be risking everyone's safety on a wild goose chase."

"Well not everyone is coming," said Finn, ignoring Piper, who had closed her eyes, dead to the world for the second.

"You would be in danger, Finn" said Lily, "And I don't want that."

"He's my friend," said Finn as if that was all the explanation he needed. In some weird way, it was.

"Still," started Luke, "It could all be for nothing and if someone is following us, they might guess that we were going after Aerrow or the suds. And there is a much better chance that e will have gotten away with the suds."

"Then it is settled." Piper spoke and whatever Finn had been about to retort died in his throat. "If we're going to get caught it might as well be the smallest amount of us as possible." Finn looked at her with wide blue eyes trying to see if he could figure out what she was thing. Her amber eyes gave nothing away. "Who can fly a skimmer Luke?"

"Well, there are a few of us," said Luke meditatively.

"How come?" asked Lily.

"When there were only a few of us the Talons were a lot nicer," replied Finn so Luke wouldn't have to. "They used to let us fly with them and sometimes we even got to watch cartoons with them."

Lily brightened. "I used to love cartoons before I came here."

"Anyway," said Luke braking up their conversation before it got any further, "At that time, Finn, Aerrow, Tom and I were the only ones around."

"But I thought Tom came with Jerry?" said Lily.

"Nope. They didn't even used to get on."

"What?" exclaimed Piper. Tom and Jerry were practically inseparable.

"Yeah. I know. Anyway the point is that's who can fly and who can't," said Luke.

"How many skimmers do we have apart from the one attached to the carrier?" asked Piper, still in meditation mode.

"Two," said Finn, playing with his crossbow. He didn't want to look at Piper right at the moment because he was scared of what he might see.

"Okay, I have a plan," announced Piper.

"Is it a good one?" asked Lily.

Piper wrinkled her nose. "We'll see. Here's how it works. You, Finn and I will go here," she pointed to the dot where Aerrow's flight path disappeared, "to see if we can find Aerrow. That means we'll need the two skimmers. In the meantime, Luke can take all the others to Suds Island."

Luke shook his head, "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure it won't be too much of a risk?" asked Finn, with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Secretly he was celebrating. Not only was he going to see Aerrow again, he was going to be able to fly a skimmer with Lily.

Luke shrugged. "Where Piper goes I go," was all he said. A small part of Piper lit up like fire, happy and warm that Luke wanted to be with her.

"Who's going to drive the carrier?" asked Finn, not so thrilled.

"Tom can do it," Lily said, brightly unaware of the glower that Finn was sending her way.

And so it was decided.

Roy's POV

My head was swimming with pain and confusion. The last thing I remember is five kids or so falling on top of me. I flexed my wrists. A mistake as it turned out. My hands and legs were tied with rough strips of cloth. I groaned and several of the other Talons followed suit. Piper did this. That little evil minx. I wondered where we were. Then I wondered what was crawling up my leg. I shivered hoping that that would get...whatever it was off my leg.

Suddenly a door opened. For a second the light outside was too intense for me to see. When my eyes had adjusted I realised that it was just the waxing light of dawn. I also realised that the person who had just walked in was Luke, one of the more trusted sheep in the camp's flock. He walked over to me."You okay Roy?" he asked. Resisting the urge to spit in his face, I grunted and looked away. "Charming." Then he pressed something cold and long into my hands. With a shock I realised what it was.

"A knife," I hissed. Luke clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up or we're both going to be tied up in here. Now listen. Piper tied you up in Aerrow's new dormitory." Luke laughed a little and I remembered; the whole idea of having Aerrow quarantined had been his. The young Cyclonis had even smiled at little bit at it. Something that you almost never saw in your life was a Cyclonis smiling. "Give it five minutes. When you hear skimmers whizzing overhead cut yourself free and radio Cyclonia. Get them to put some extra protection around the hidden island."

"Piper is risking taking all of the kids to the hidden island?" I said, not trying to keep the scepticism out of my voice. Luke grimaced.

"Guess she isn't as smart as she thought she was." Then he left the cabin. Immediately all the Talons started thrashing towards me.

"Stop or I might drop it," I hissed. All of the Talons stopped moving and there was a peaceful silence as we all listened for the sound of skimmers overhead.


	24. Shadows, Snot and Scary Memories

Hey guys. You asked about Finn a couple of chapters back so I have dedicated one to him. Please enjoy

Pluvia: I try. I really do

Dancing Spy: Always nice to have a new reviwer! Glad that you are enjoying it =D

Glitterweave: There shall be no Aerrow mangling in this chapter

Rita: I'm sure she's hiding in fear ;p

Doilan: This coming from you =p

Whisper: I neither deny nor confirm that Luke is a slimy git. But he certainly isn't helping myself (CMF: Now you feel my pain. BTW I like the Mortal Instruments series as well

Ali: It's getting there

Rose: You saw through his nice guy act? Nice

* * *

Finn's POV

I looked over at Piper and Luke. Neither of them was talking to each other. Before we left, Luke had suggested that we stay with the convoy for a couple of hours before heading off to find Aerrow. Lily thought it was a good idea but Piper and I were like 'no way'. I mean who knows what they're doing to Aerrow as we speak. So then Luke started yelling at Piper and then Lily just stared at me really coldly. In the end we got our way because Tom said that he could handle it on his own, especially if Jerry would help him. Luke scowled at him and I gave him the thumbs up behind his back. Tom smiled at me and Jerry just blushed behind his shoulder. I can't figure out why.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily. I was a little startled.

"I thought you were mad at me," I said.

"I am," she said. I shook my head. Girls were confused. "I just don't want to spend the whole way over there in silence."

"Yeah," I said. "That would suck." There was a pause. I don't think either of us knew what to say.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we get Aerrow back, are you going to go and get back to your families?" I tried to focus on the skies.

"Aerrow is on his own."

"But you said that he could stay with your family."

"And I told you that my family had taken by the Cyclonians to the crystal mines." My eyes got a bit fuzzy. I blinked it away. It was all the dust that was seeping in through my goggles. For the next five minutes neither of us said anything. I preferred it that way. I was really mad at Lily. She knew how much I hated to talk about the day my parents left. The memory just kind of hung around inside of my head. It got worse whenever Aerrow wasn't around for some reason.

_I was in a wood. There were all these shadows around which made the place really creepy but really cool as well because if you played hide and seek here there was a chance that nobody would ever find you. I was hiding when I noticed something._

The memory always started that way and I tried to think of something else.

_I could smell smoke._

I didn't want to remember but I couldn't ignore it for some reason.

_My friends and I stopped playing and ran out of the wood. The town was on fire._

I wanted to put my hands over my ears and drown out the noises and the visions that I could see. I looked over the skies. I couldn't see anything but sky. Nothing to distract me.

_People were crying and yelling. There were skimmers everywhere and fire. Everything was burning. I ran for my parents. All I wanted was for them to be okay._

"Finn..."

_I ran to my house. It was gone. There was just a charred square where the walls used to be. "No. Please no."_

"Finn?"

_I started screaming. "Mum! Dad! No! Please!" Something told me that they weren't playing hide and seek. I started crying. I really wish I hadn't done that. I was Finn. I should have been able to handle it. Besides crying is stupid. The ash on my face got stuck to the tears and there was snot all down my face. Yuck! And then this dude in red and green spotted me. He started_

"Finn?"

_He was laughing. At me. And at all the burning homes and crying people. _

"Finn!"

_I remember him because he had this huge red sword. _

"Finn!"

_One day, the Dark Ace would pay._

"Finn look out!"

I was dragged back into the present when I realised that the skimmer was starting to drop. I tried to pull her up but our nose was too far down. I tried hard not to scream. I pulled harder. Then someone grabbed my hands and I realised that Lily was pulling with me. The skimmer began to level out but not before we dipped slightly below the cloud cover. There was lava all across the bottom, apart from these little rock islands. There were these huge yellow snakes that reminded me of worms. Huge, destructive, lava powered worms. I couldn't help screaming but I wasn't the only one. Lily was scared too and she was screaming even more that I was. For some reason, that was enough for me to be able to get my head around this and I managed to pull us up over the clouds. Lily stopped screaming as soon as we saw sunlight but she wouldn't stop shaking. Piper was yelling furiously at us but we were so far away that we couldn't hear her. I was suddenly really glad that we were not supposed to use the radio.

I pulled us up further away from the snakes and lava. I looked around and saw that Lily was crying slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I managed to get us out of there. We're safe now." Lily wouldn't stop crying though. I really wished I had some tissues or something to give her to blow her nose on. We looked at each other and she grimaced.

"Sorry."

"'Bout what?"

"All the crying." She wiped her nose on her sleeve, looked at it, then wiped it on the skimmer seat behind her. "Yuck. I hate crying." I nodded. That's what I liked about Lily. She kept things simple. And she wasn't bad looking for a girl. "You know, I haven't said anything about my parents?"

I shrugged. None of us were really that open and honest about our parents. It was really depressing.

"Well, they got dumped there."

"In the Wastelands?" I would have turned around to look shocked but we had hit some really nasty air currents and I had to focus. Piper pulled out her map and then held up three fingers to us. I got the message. We were about three minutes away from where ever Aerrow might be.

"Well, my mum was anyway." That's one of the bad things about Lily. Once she's started saying something, nothing will make her shut up. "I never knew what happened to my dad. Probably the mines as well."

"Why did your mum get thrown into the Wastelands?" I asked.

"She was part of the Storm Hawks." Like Storm Hawks was a magic word, the skimmer shut down. I was about to shout to Luke and Piper for help but I realised that their skimmers were in the same shape. Below us was the Wastelands but I didn't want to go there again. Then I saw it. There was a ridge of rock just barely jutting out of this really dense green cloud. It was our only hope, I pointed it out to Lily but she was hyperventilating a bit. I pushed the skimmer forward trying to angle it so that it would hit the ledge. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke doing the same. We were getting closer to the ledge but unfortunately we were also speeding up.

"We're going to crash," screamed Lily. I wasn't psyched about that but she had grabbed my hand and suddenly all I could think about was keeping her safe. We were getting closer to the ledge at a really scary speed.

"We need to jump," I yelled at Lily.

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably. Just trust me." I held on tighter to her hand and she squeezed back. We were about three seconds away from crashing. _Smoke and dying and- _I shook off the memory. I wasn't helpless. I could do this. Lily started screaming even louder and I realised that was because I had joined in now.

"Jump!" We jumped together and we landed on the narrow rocky bit with only centimetres to spare. Our skimmer collided with the wall and blew up. Five seconds later, Luke and Piper's skimmer flew skidded into the wall. It was so close we were blown away by the heat and noise. But if their skimmer crashed that meant-

"Finn, we have to move." Lily hadn't let go of my hand. I nodded and we looked around. There was a door. A steel door. "This must be where they took Aerrow," said Lily. Another of Lily's bad points: she had an excellent grasp of the obvious.

"Let's go," I said and we pushed open the door. Inside was a corridor lit with red crystals. That meant there were shadows everywhere.

"I'm scared," said Lily.

"Don't be," I said, with a slightly quavering voice, "Shadows are awesome to hide in."


	25. Just When You Think You Know Someone

Whisper: Beats me torturing Aerrow like usual I'll bet =D

Rita: That's what your stalkers tell me lol

Glitter: If they weren't, it would be a rather redundant story wouldn't it?

Doilan: Now you feel our pain. How are you doing btw?

Rose: I know it would make me pretty knarked if someone did that to my mum

DancingSpy: I know, I thought they would do well together

* * *

Piper's POV

"Don't let go."

"Why would I let go?" I resisted the urge to scream. Again. Luke had pulled out the parachute from the side compartment when their skimmer failed. I looked at the smoking wreck of both of the skimmers and a tear trickled down my face. Finn and Lily must not have known about it. I was hanging onto Luke for dear life, floating above the clouds and totally at the mercy of the winds. If the winds had been blowing the wrong way we would have been knocked off course and I would have been dangling like this forever. But luck was on our side.

"We should probably talk about what happened at the camp?" I groaned. We had been riding in silence up till the skimmers had failed and I had preferred it that way. Not the silence but having something underneath my feet.

"Can't we talk about this later Luke?" There was a pause. I don't know what he was thinking about but I couldn't really think about it right now.

"Now, Piper. Or I'll tickle you." I tried to guess if he was joking. He probably was but I was so scared that I started talking.

"Fine, I felt angry. What if Aerrow is dead? And at that point I wasn't even sure if there was an island here." Something occurred to me. "Shouldn't we have been spotted by now?" Luke shrugged. This made the whole parachute tilt to the left and I let out a little squeak. "Please don't do that."

"Why are you so hung up on Aerrow?" It sounded like an accusation rather than a question. I looked at Luke's face and saw that he was looking at mine. "Why does he matter so much to you and Finn? That's what I don't understand." I smiled a little. Was Luke jealous?

"He looked after us Luke. He's so selfless. All he wants to do is to help people." Luke nodded with a grim expression on his face. "Something wrong Luke?"

"Where are we going after this, Piper?" he asked and I opened my mouth to say something when I realised. I had no idea. All I had thought about was getting to Aerrow and letting him out and not about the afterwards. I needed to be prepared. I looked at Luke and he smiled. "I thought so. Maybe we should head to the crystal mines to see if we can help there."

"Why?" I said, confused. "That's a huge place, Luke. Much bigger and more guarded than a stupid little camp. There's no way that we could get everyone out from there." Luke smiled at me like I had just said the funniest joke in the world. I suddenly had the feeling that I wasn't going to get the joke. Then I realised. "Luke, let go off the parachute."

The reply was immediate. "What? Are you nuts?"

"Luke look down," I said, calmly and he looked. We were hovering over a bay of skimmers. If we were any closer I could kick the handlebars of one with my shoes. I dropped off and Luke unbuckled the parachute from his shoulders and just let it drift away. "Remember where this is when we leave," I joked but the look Luke shot me was totally serious.

"Right. _If _we leave." I shrugged. I knew my plan would work. _What plan? _said some inner voice. _You've got no plan and no idea what you're doing. For all you know you could be looking for a corpse. You're the reason why Finn and Lily are dead. You saw the crashed skimmers and you didn't even point it out to Luke. How are you going to explain that to Aerrow? How will you even be able to look at him at what you let happen? How will you be able to look at yourself? _Even though I wanted toI didn't scream or clutch my head like a crazy person (although hearing voices couldn't be the best of signs). But I didn't stop the tears as the slid down my face.

Luke's POV

Even when she was crying, she looked radiant. And all she could think about were those losers: Finn, Lily and Aerrow. How could her world not revolve around me like my world revolved around her. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. It felt so right, her warm body pressed against my side. She looked at with those amber eyes and for a second I couldn't focus. I was just taken in. Then my little daydream shattered with a single sentence:

"Shouldn't we start looking for Aerrow?"

_I hope he's dead like his stupid little yellow friend and Lily. _"Of course. Sorry, I was just thinking of the others. They're probably okay Piper, please don't cry. C'mon let's get moving. I guarantee we'll see those two again. You can't keep Finn down. I should know. I've tried." _But him being encased in a fiery metal tomb does help. Oh good she stopped sobbing like a sucker. __At least she won't break our cover with her crying. That would be too easy. We need to find Aerrow's corpse first. Then we'll get caught. I'll make sure of it. Hey, maybe when we get caught they'll let us share a cell. Oh who am I kidding? They aren't going to imprison me. And in a couple of year, Piper will emerge from prison and right to me. _Behind Piper's shoulder I thought I saw something move but it must have been a trick of the light as we moved into a little tunnel carved into the rock face.

Suddenly something blue jumped onto Piper's shoulder. "Radarr," she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were with Finn. And why are you so burnt?" _Because I told Finn we would take him and then I threw that stupid little pest into the Wastelands. How the heck did it follow us? _The stupid blue mutant gave me a crooked grin. I really wanted to throw it into the lava again. Stupid, smug little idiot. Then he started to growl at me. Uh-oh.

Piper turned the freak around and looked it in the eyes. "What's wrong, Radarr?" He glared at me. I was so busted unless-

"Piper, I smell like a Talon. Wouldn't you be a little on edge if you could smell the enemy?" Piper slapped her hand to her forehead. Saved. That was some quick thinking. I was actually really pleased with myself. Piper tried for a wasted five minutes to explain to the overgrown rat that I was a friend. Radarr and I knew better. He would have to have a little accident later on. I couldn't have Piper catching on. Radarr stayed resolutely on Piper's shoulder which was fine by me. I had hated having him on my shoulder. I just did it to impress Piper. It was horrible: my shoulder ached for ages and blue fur fell into my shirt and it itched. I think I might be allergic to something on it but I thought asking Piper if her precious Aerrow's blue malformed mutt might have ticks would upset her.

As we walked down the corridor, the blue annoyance had enough foresight to stop growling so that we wouldn't draw any attention. "The last thing we needed at this moment is a swarm of Talons," said Piper like she was speaking aloud. I loved it when she did that. From the moment she stepped onto the terra, I could tell I was going to like her. She was tough, unafraid and easily manipulated. Until Aerrow somehow managed to get his hooks into her. Just like my brother before him. But he ran away. Aerrow knows it as well as I do. I think it kills him that my brother refused to take him with him and Amber when they escaped but he said that his lil' Aerrow would have to stay and keep this place going. He was too old: almost old enough to become a Talon.

I heard all of this and called the real Talons but my good for nothing brother had disappeared. So the guards were a little rough with the remaining Aerrow. Do I care? No. He deserved it. And from the moment Finn joined on him, he was on top of the world. And it was so easy for him to gain supporters. I had to fight for every single one that I gained. No way was I giving up my pudding for a few snivelling brats. I made alliances with the biggest but not the brightest. My army.

Piper was supposed to be my second-in-command. _And_, I thought with a smile, _she still could be. _That stupid story he had fed her before. Nothing but lies. Luckily, Aerrow hadn't told Finn about it. Finn wasn't all that bright but he had been a good archer. _Shame_ I thought. As much as it pained me to admit it there was no one quite as good as Finn out there.

Suddenly the last thing I wanted to hear rip through the corridors like a pair of scissors severing my plans.

"Aghhh!"

"Aerrow!" cried Piper, running down the corridor. _Screaming _I thought _Good. _

Piper ran to the end of the corridor. The screams were coming from a room with a door, slightly open. Piper grasped the handle and threw the door open with a loud bang. I winced. She was going to get herself caught. With me. I needed to disappear but not before I made sure Aerrow wasn't getting out of that cage. There was a Talon staff, abandoned, presumably by the guard. Piper rushed into the room with Radarr. I stayed behind. The Talon staff had appeared at an opportune moment.

"I am soo sorry, darling," I muttered, picking up the staff. The crystal glowed red in the darkness. "But you need a little more training."

* * *

Junko: So Luke is a jerk... for definate this time?

Blue: Yep, I know it has been a bit up in the air, is he nice or is he scum?

Stork: So he's scum.

Piper: With a capital S

Blue: R and R guys


	26. They Sneak Up Behind You With A Shovel

Rose: I have pulled off some pretty good u-turns in characters this story but I don't think that I could pull that off (so yes he is a git-offical)

Anime: They are all twelve

Glitterweave: That's cool, just remeber the age rating lol

Whisper: Um...between you and me the screaming wasn't Aerrow but in Piper's defence that is hard to tell through a wall. More on that next chapter. Yes that is Aerrow's last ever torture session. In the meantime, he can have some fun ('till my next story)

Grace: On it

Doilan: You can have the frying pan, I have dibs on the umbrella *evil thoughts* lol

Alicat: If I wasn't would he be such an intresting character? Good luck with the assignments (which by now you have probably handed in whoops)

* * *

Aerrow's POV

I can't feel my legs. I've been in and out of consciousness but I think that the freaky girl has only performed one more of her experiments on me. It could have been two. Time and dreams seemed to have melted together. I can't think. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep she will leave me alone.

"Aerrow, I know that you're awake." I groaned. Why did that never work? "Three whole experiments and you're still in one piece. You should feel proud. This is the first time that it has happened."

"Does that mean that you're going to stop?" I asked, hopefully. I still hadn't opened my eyes but I could pretty much predict the white toothed smile that was going to come. I opened my eyes. Just in time to see her look away. Hope returned to me, like a rush of warm water.

"Please," I said, "Let me go. You've had your fun." Somehow without knowing I had put my foot in my mouth because those purple eyes stopped looking at the ground and started drilling a hole in my forehead.

"This isn't fun," she said, angrily, "This is science. I have to watch you stupid…" A green glow illuminated that hood. "You think I want to do this." She pulled back her hood and reached into her eyes. For a second, I thought she was actually pulling out her eyes and I felt scared, confused and, if I'm honest, more than a little bit sick.

Then she pulled off some contacts and I guess they must have had a special power because they revealed yellow eyes with slits for pupils. "I miss my home," she hissed at me, "And now I have to wear these stupid contacts so people think that I'm normal." She reminded him of someone. Then Aerrow remembered with a jolt. Greeves, the creepy man from the Cyclonian hospital/prison!

"What are you?" I asked. Then I heard footsteps in the corridor, running towards us.

"Sleep, Aerrow," said the woman, "Sleep and forget." She waved a crystal in my face and I felt sleep setting in again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked sleepily. The footsteps were almost here. I felt a sudden sense of déjà vu.

"My sister experiments," said the woman getting up and reapplying her contacts, "I heal. Forget everything you have seen here Aerrow."

"Why are you here?" I rested my head on the floor. The footsteps had stopped and there was a banging sound. Then something clanked.

"They have my child," she whispered before disappearing into the shadows. "I hope that we never meet again, Storm Hawk." And then I fell asleep.

Piper's POV

"Aerrow!" I yelled and banged on the door. Radarr was also pushing on the door, but it wasn't doing much good. Then I saw on the side of the door there was a panel with nine colourful buttons.

"Agh!" I yelled in frustration and kicked the door. Radarr looked up at me, confused. "The door is locked." Radarr rolled his eyes. Then from nowhere he pulled out a screwdriver, jumped up on my shoulder and, with the speed of lightning, unscrewed the panel, uncovering the multi-coloured wires.

I was so impressed I half expected him to start a complicated procedure that I could never hope to comprehend. Instead he stashed the screwdriver and began pulling out every wire he could get his paws on. After a moment's hesitation, I helped. A few mild electric burns later and we were in. There was a familiar groan wafting up the stairs. "Aerrow!" I yelled and ran down a flight of stairs into a pitch black room. Radarr followed at top speeds. I didn't even think to consider what had happened to Luke.

Big mistake.

I couldn't see a thing until I saw a switch on a nearby wall. I flicked it on and a lone red light illuminated the small room. The place was practically a box. And within the box was one red haired kid in a cage with the door wide open. I ran over to Aerrow and immediately started checking him for broken arms, bruises, paper cuts or anything that was significant to why he had been kidnapped. Physically he was untouched except for three odd bruises: two on his wrists and one on his left leg.

Aerrow's eyes flickered open. Radarr tackled him into a hug. "Radarr?" he said confused. Then a grin broke his face in two. "Radarr!" he said. Radarr screeched in delight, hopping onto his shoulder. "Piper," he grinned, and I hugged him too. Suddenly he pushed me onto the ground.

I landed with a thump as a red hot blast flew through the air, missing Aerrow by an inch. I looked around. Had the guards found us?

Luke was standing at the top of the stairs with a primed crystal staff.

For one second, that I refuse to accept even happened afterwards, I tried every possibility that it hadn't been my new friend who had tried to blast him. Then I accepted it and I was mad. I got up and started stalking towards him. Aerrow and Radarr were doing the same but Luke started letting off random shots everywhere. They missed us by millimetres and became more accurate by the second. Then Aerrow did something that I think was stupid and he thinks was necessary: he switched off the lights.

Now not only could Luke still see where we were because of the light from the door, we couldn't see each other because the light didn't stretch that far. I could have kicked him.

"Bye bye Piper," said Luke, with a contorted grin "I don't think that you're worth the hassle anymore". Then two things happened at once: one: Luke set off a bolt of red energy towards me and as I hit the deck two happened: Luke was blasted from behind by a icer. I grinned as I saw Finn and Lily stick their heads around the door. "What did we miss?" he asked. "He's not dead," I thought, "This mission is a success."

Then regrettably, I passed out.

* * *

Aerrow: So Luke is evil?

Blue: Yes

Piper: And is he going to come back into the story?

Blue: No

Finn: So if not Aerrow who was screaming?

Blue: That's in the next chapter.

Junko: Why does Aerrow have to get hurt every story?

Blue: He hasn't in New World, New Rules

Stork: Because Diehard is watching you

Blue: All too true.

Radarr: Scrrrraaahh!

Blue: No, I'm not explaining what the yellow eyed things are.

Okay I will try to update soon. I only have two exams left!


	27. The Great Escape and Its Price

Diehard: PM me and we'll make it happen. If I'm honest, I don't know what's happening in out next chapter. Cool new avatar btw and you aren't the only one who was really late.

Glitter: Thanks, Glitter. You're awesome too.

Whisper: I hope this chapter helps.

Doilan: Nothing is as it seems. BTW you're one to talk! I'm never enteirly sure what's going to happen next in your fics.

Rita: Tell me about it.

Ali: I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Rose: So many questions but who says there must be answers. ;)

* * *

Finn's POV

Piper was on the floor.

She wasn't moving.

She wasn't breathing.

"I'm too late."

Everyone spun round to see who had said that. In the doorway was a man in a Talon uniform. His eyes were on Piper. I picked up a crossbow I had 'borrowed' from a Talon Lily had frozen and behind me I saw that blue light from Lily's crystal.

"Woah," said the Talon holding up his hands. "I'm on your side."

"Yeah right," said Lily. The crossbow was really heavy and getting the target at the right angle was proving difficult. Just as I got the aiming right Aerrow jumped in front of the Talon.

"Hold it," he said. The blue light behind me didn't waver. I tried to hold up the crossbow.

"Move, Aerrow," I said, a little out of breath. "I can't hold up this thing for long."

"Then drop it," said Aerrow. "Roy is on our side. Right Roy?"

The Talon looked as confused as I was. "You remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember all the cool stunts I managed to do on your skimmer."

"I remember that. I had to do double night guard duty for that." Aerrow was about to apologise when Roy waved him away. "Doesn't matter. How's Piper?"

"You know who she is?" asked Lily. She still hadn't put down her crystal. I was tempted to put my crossbow down and not just because I had lost all feelings in my arm. This guy seemed genuine. Still he was a Talon and I had trusted Luke because he seemed genuine. Speaking of which...

"I'll keep an eye on the Talon," I muttered to Lily, "How about you go and make sure Luke is properly frozen?" She nodded and ran over to Luke, kicked him and then got to work. The crossbow was really hurting now. Aerrow looked at me and I sighed and lowered it.

"Thanks Finn," he said. The Roy guy was bending over Piper.

"She's breathing," he said, pulling her limp body onto his back. "But we need to get her out of here."

"Right," said Aerrow, "Are there skimmers nearby?"

"There's a hanger below us," said Roy, "I think we can make it before someone notices Sleeping Beauty over here."

"And if someone notices us?" muttered Lily.

"And how many guards can be in this little place?" I asked.

"This is where they talk war criminals for...well you kids are really too young to know."

"But Aerrow isn't a war criminal," I protested. Roy shrugged.

"Finn, we don't really know what goes on here. We just know there's a lot of screaming."

Aerrow stepped forward. He looked a bit paler and thinner now that I looked at him in the light but he had the same no-fear attitude as before. "Right let's go."

"Oh," said Roy, "One last thing. If anyone sees us. Run." We all nodded and headed for the door. Roy walked out first with Piper on his back and Lily at his side. She didn't trust him. I dragged the crossbow behind me. It made a scraping noise and everyone glared at me so I just dropped it. Aerrow followed Roy, his eyes trained on Piper. As he walked past, he kicked Luke as well and Radarr who had been oddly quiet since Piper got shot, dusted him with fur.

We were almost there when we were spotted. We ran into two Talons eating doughnuts. Lily instantly froze the first one, but the second one reached a huge red button before we could do anything. He pressed it and this loud noise erupted from nowhere. Aerrow ran over, kicked the Talon's feet out from underneath him and landed with a jam doughnut in hand.

That's talent.

Roy looked impressed but not for long. There was a rumble as a huge crowd of Talons ran down the corridor. "Run," I said and we all bolted down the other corridor. We ran down a flight of stairs and the alarm dimmed a bit. Somehow the guards knew where we had gone because we could hear footsteps behind us.

Luckily the skimmer bay wasn't far. But that's when we hear Lily scream. One minute she was right beside Roy and the next she was gone.

"LILY!" I yelled. I looked around. Nothing but shadows. Aerrow and Roy were staring at me and Radarr had started sniffing the air. Then he shook his head. Lily was gone! "No!" I screamed. "We need to find her. Please Aerrow." Aerrow didn't waver.

"Let's go," he said.

"No," said Roy, sadly.

"Yes," I said, "We need to find her."

"Finn," he said quietly, "She's gone. We have no idea what Cyclonis was working on but it just took someone so fast that we didn't even see it."

"No," said Aerrow. "We need to find her."

"No," Roy argued "You need to leave."

"Lily!" I yelled. "I'm coming." What the other two didn't get was that this was no time for debating. I had to find her. I promised her everything was okay. Then Roy grabbed me and pulled something from his pouch.

"You have to forget her Finn," he said desperately, "You need to leave. Lily isn't important. You have to leave. It's your destiny. Help Piper, Radarr and Aerrow escape." In the gloom, Roy looked older. Much older.

"Get away from me, Roy," I snarled. Roy looked at me sympathetically.

"I always did think that was a stupid name for a Talon to choose." Then there was a flash of green light and I blacked out for a second.

Aerrow's POV

"Finn," I said. Piper was getting really heavy and I could hear Talons behind us. Finn was standing there kind of blankly. Radarr jumped down from a pipe and hit him. I don't remember Radarr jumping up there but then a bunch of Talons burst round the corner.

"Freeze!" they yelled.

"Yeah right," yelled back Finn as we ran out and towards a big iron door. It opened up onto a row of skimmers. I picked one and jumped on with Piper on the back. Finn took the next one. Radarr sat behind Piper making sure she didn't fall off. I revved up the engine and Finn and I plummeted out into the night sky. I could see a bunch of angry Cyclonians waving their fist but there was a violent wind blowing. Finn and I were having to fight to keep control of the skimmers as it was. There was no way they could catch up.

Behind me, Piper stirred. "What-?"

"Hold on," I said. Piper nodded but didn't say anything. "Finn, we need to dip down towards the Wastelands. There's less wind there."

"But more lava snakes," yelled Finn back. I dived down and after a moment's hesitation, so did Finn. We dodged flaming rocks and hungry orange things until Finn was so pale Piper suggested that we go and see how the storm was. She hadn't said anything else, I think she was scared that I was going to steer into a rock or something.

As soon as we were back on top, she smiled in the sunshine. Then she frowned. "How much fuel do we have left?" I looked at the dial.

"Not a lot," I admitted.

"We'll have to land at the next terra we see," said Piper, bossily. I shrugged.

"We'll see," I said. I looked over at Finn who was staring at the clouds. "You okay Finn?"

He looked at me, like he was only half seeing me. "Did we forget something?" he yelled back. "I think we did."

I thought about it hard.

"Nope. We didn't forget anything important at least."

* * *

The next chapter will be the last


End file.
